ALL WE ARE!
by Bellalice Cullen
Summary: “LLAMAME THU AMANTE Y RECIBO OTRO BAUTISMO, DEJO DE SER PARA SIEMPRE ROMEO”Al escuchar esas frases saliendo de su boca,no había cosa más fuerte que llegara a cruzar su corazón. Ambos sentían lo mismo. Fue esta obra la que cambio la vida de Edward y Bella.
1. Amuleto

BPOV

_Toc toc toc (**N/A:**es una puerta xP_)

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo la voz que conocía muy bien.

- Claro Alice- dije mientras me hacia una coleta de caballo en el pelo frente al espejo del baño. Dando a espalda a mi habitación.

-¡Hey Bells!- entro y se sentó en mi cama. – Charlie me dejo subir. No te molesta ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo me molestaría Alice?- dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación y seguía peinando mi coleta.- ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

- Sabría que dirías algo así – dijo orgullosa. Alice siempre ha tenido la idea de que puede ver el futuro y predecir cosas. Y muchas veces lo logra, y eso da miedo. Pero luego vio mi ropa.- ¡_OH-MY-GOSH!-_ se levanto de un salto.

-¿Qué?!- Me espante.

- ¡Mírate!- dijo mientras me señalaba con las manos temblando y poniendo una cara de pánico. Se inclino y agito sus manos dramáticamente al cielo.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Que echo mal?! ¡¿Qué echo MAL?!!- me miro y puso su mano en su corazón.- ¿Por qué siempre me haces esto Bella?- puso ojos de Bambi.

- ¿Qué? ¿mi ropa?- dije viendo mi atuendo: una sudadera celeste con pantalones de mezclilla gastados y rotos con converse blancos con la punta sucia. Pasable para mi.- pero…esta bien- le dije levantando mis cejas.

-ahhh- puso su mano en su cabeza y se tiro al piso como si se hubiera desmayado. Alice siempre ha sido una pésima actriz, muy exagerada pero igual me hacia reír. Me acerque un poco.

- ¿Alice?- la pateé ligeramente y ella saco la lengua. – Por favor...- dije volteando los ojos y suspire derrotada.- ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Se incorporo de un salto y sonrío de oreja a oreja- Por supuesto- Salio corriendo a mi closet- ¡siempre la tengo!- dijo ella. Yo sacudí mi cabeza. Saco alguna ropa, me la tiro a la cara y me empezó a empujar al baño- ¡rápido, rápido, rápido!.- y cerro la puerta detrás de mi.

-¡OK OK!- empecé a ponerme la ropa lo mas rápido posible. Grite furiosa- ¿ALICE?!!!!

- ¡no seas bebe y ponte eso! Me lo agradecerás. La oí gritar y también reírse de mi.

Era un chaleco de plumas con capucha que tenia peluche en las orillas y era de un color azul marino. Skinny jeans y botas largas blancas sin tacón. Y mi blusa blanca que ya tenia puesta.

Salí con cara de _"¡te voy a matar Alice!"._ Ella sabia que odiaba estar "fashion y fantástica" como a ella le gustaba decir. Para mi algo bueno para vestirse era algo cómodo y casual.

Alice se levanto de la cama y empezó a saltar y aplaudir como niña de 5 años.- ¡Aww! ¡Bella, luces genial!!

- ¡solo vámonos ya!- dije tomando mi mochila beige. Saliendo a trompicones de mi habitación.

- Espera- dijo Alice buscando algo en su mochila lila decorada por ella misma- no encuentro el amuleto.

- ¡Oh! El amuleto..- dije y me dirigí a mi tocador para buscar la caja de donde lo había puesto. Era una tradición que empezamos en 4 de primaria. Cada año nos dábamos un dije la una a la otra para que cumpliéramos nuestras metas: un chocolate: que alice superara su obsesión. Un libro: que yo mejorara en mis calificaciones, etc. Lo encontré y fui con ella. Estire la manga de mi blusa para mostrar la pulsera y ella hizo lo mismo. Juntamos los puños. Sonreímos.

-tu empieza.- le dije.

- ejem,- claro la garganta.- este va a ser nuestro año.

- este va a ser nuestro año.-repetí.

- que la felicidad y el amor siga en nuestro corazón…-siguió ella.

- …y nuestros sueños se cumplan.-continué yo.

- ¡mejores amigas!- gritamos juntas y nos atacamos de la risa.

-no puedo creerlo. Casa año suena _MAS_ ridículo.

-jajaj solo saca el amuleto, Bella- dijo Alice.

-OK.- lo mostré. Era un zapato de tacón.- que tu pasión por la moda te lleve alto, ¡como los tacones! Sigue así. No te rindas Y haz algo para que tu trabajo sea reconocido en Forks.- y se lo di.

- ¡gracias Bella!- dijo ella y lo agrego a su pulsera.- ¡Mi turno!. Saco una estrella.- Bella, eres una persona con mucha luz. Pero no la muestras a los demás. Este año, tienes que brillare iluminar a todos y por una vez, ser el centro de atención.

-Ok- lo tome y lo agregué a mi pulsera.- gracias Alice. Ambas juntamos nuestras manos de nuevo – que nuestras metas siempre se cumplan jaja- dijimos al mismo tiempo. Miramos el reloj

-¡ya es tarde!- dije.

-¡vamos!- dijo Alice y bajamos corriendo. Charlie esperaba cerca de la puerta.

- van tarde niñas- dijo mientras reprimía una risa y cruzaba los brazos.

-No vamos tarde, Charlie…- dijo Alice desde el pasillo. Se detuvo un poco enfrente de Charlie.- ¡Todos llegan antes!- y siguió corriendo. Me detuve y le di un beso a papa en la mejilla.-¡ adiós, Papa!- y Salí corriendo.

-¡adiós Charlie!- grito Alice desde su _Porshe_ amarillo.

Y así nos fuimos en camino ala escuela.

Esta vez no dije nada sobre la música de Alice: demasiado repetitiva y tecnho para mi, por que metería a Debussy en esto y quería ahorrarme la pelea, así que platicamos sobre lo que esperábamos este año ambas coincidimos en algo: un chico.

Alice ya tenia un prospecto. Un chico "Rubio, Alto, misterioso y Maduro". Sonaba como el perfecto equilibrio para la duendecilla de Alice, Aunque nunca lo había visto.

- ¿y tu chico texano va a venir?- dije bromeando un poco.

- Bella, ¿conoces otra preparatoria en forks?

-Ok ok! Perdona que sea tan torpe.

- No te preocupes…ya me acostumbre a ti- le dirigí una mirada envenenada- ¡solo bromeaba!.

-Solo contéstame!- le conteste. Alice enrojeció

- Si, Jazz viene con su hermana rosalie y creo que tambien con su primo, Edward Masen.

Jasper y Rosalie Hale era 2 mellizos **(N/A:**obviamente) recién llegados de Texas. Se instalaron e Forks hace un mes, cuando yo estaba en Jacksonville con Mama y Phil. Por eso no los conocía.

- ¿Edward Masen?- pregunte. Alice nunca lo habia mencionado.

- Si, es su primo.- bajo la voz un poco- se mama murio cuando tenia 3 años y su padre sufrio un accidente automovilistico. Asi que Esme, la hermana del padre de Edward, junto con Carlisle lo adoptaron. Pero a pasado el ultimo año en Londres por su actuación. Fue actor en varios teatros locales de ahí, ademas de la escuela en la que asistio, tambien de teatro. Volvera y entrara a la preparatoria de aquí.

- Alice, ¿Cómo sabes tanto?- dije con los ojos muy abiertos. Se encogio de hombros

-Soy buena para los perfiles.

Reimos juntas hasta llegar ala escuela. Nos registramos y entramos a un lugar totalmente desconocido.


	2. Newbies

**Hola Gente!**

**buenO ya se que casi nadie lo leyo (excepto las maravillosas gentes que me firmaron. Las amo!) **

**bueno quiero pensar que fue porque me equivoque de categoria jejeje (le puse M en vez de K, lo cual es malo, por que mi fic es bueno jaja) Como sea, esta es la primera vez que subo yeah! Por que mi amiga TaaniaahCullen me ayudo con el summary y a subirlo.**

**Espero que les guste y este cap lo dedico a:**

**-Ana, Anie, deby, Mariana,Yadi (las quiero muchisisimo mnzas!) Tania M (gracias por todo! tqm), Brenda (te debo un celular de chicles jaja tqm) SON LAS MEJORES MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**buenO espero que les guste mucho y… pues si esO jaja**

**aah! Tambien muchas gracias a todos los que me pusieron en Story alert y Favorite Story. LO AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON eso me da muchos animos. Pero enserio me gustaria que comentaran y me dejaran reviews eso ayuda el doble! Ajaja**

**buenO los dejo con el segundo cap…**

**P.S TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE…TODAVIA…BUAJAJAJA XD**

APOV

-¡Esto va a ser lo mas divertido en la vida!- dije Feliz.

-m… ¿Alice? ¿no crees que exageras?- me contesto Bella. Entrecerré los ojos. No me agradaba cuando Bella se ponía en esa actitud emo.

-¡vamos Bella! ¡Estamos en Preparatoria! ¡PRE-PA-RA-TO-RIA! ¡esto será GE-NI-AL!

- … ¿podrías dejar de…?- la interrumpió alguien.

- ¡ahí están mis chicas favoritas!- ambas volteamos y vimos a Emmett con los brazos abiertos. Emmett. Suspire enojada.

-¡ ¿ como esta mi hermanita?!!- me tomo del cuello y lo rodeo con sus brazos, empujando mi cabeza a su pecho mientras con la mano libre frotaba mi cabeza con su puño.

- ¡Emmett!- grite, mientras intentaba safarme de su abrazo. Mal plan.- Bella, ¡haz algo!

.Se rió.

-¡vamos Alice! ¡son hermanos! ¡se ven tan lindos juntos!- dijo ella. "Vaya amiga que tengo."

¡awn! ¿Celosa, _Bellita_?- dijo Emmett cuando me soltó.

- ¡Soy libre!- Vi como Emmett se acercaba a Bella- ¡ja! ¡Sufre!- la apunte con mi dedo índice y le saque la lengua.

- ¿Emmett? ¡Emmett! ¡NO!- Dijo Bells. Muy tarde. Emmett ya la tenia en un abrazo de oso y los pies de Bella volaban por el aire. Emmett, mi fuerte y molestoso hermano mayor.

- Emm…no…respiro…-dijo ella batallando para hablar. Emmett la bajo riéndose a carcajadas.

- no aguantan nada- dijo con decepción- como sea, solo quería decir "Hola". Porque ALGUIEN- me miro.- no me espero en la mañana.

- pff ¡se me hacia tarde!- le saque la lengua.

- ¡me evitabas!- dijo el- bueno, tengo que buscar a los Hale..

-Rosalie- dijimos Bella y yo a unísono. Bella estaba al corriente de todo. Rose era novia de Emmett.

- ¡Suerte, Newbies(1)!- Saludo con la mano y se fue por el pasillo.

-¡awn! Tu hermano es lo mejor!- dijo Bella riéndose. Ella y Emmett siempre se han llevado bien.

- ¡Hey! Nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Emmett. Te lo hubiera apartado.- dije en broma

-¡argh!- dijo Bella mientras rodaba sus ojos y me daba un codazo en mi brazo.

Reimos otra vez.(2)

JPOV

-¿no has visto a Emmett?- pregunto mi hermana. Sonreí malévolamente.

-¿alguna razón en especial, Rose?- levante una ceja. Funciono: se puso totalmente roja y empezó a reírse de una manera muy histérica.

- ¡Ash, claro que no! Solo que es nuestro amigo y… ¡EMMETT!- sonrío de oreja a oreja. ¡Pff! Demasiado obvia.

-¡Rosie!- el estaba a 5 metros de nosotros y corrió por todo el pasillo para abrazarla. ¡Empalagosos! Esta bien que sean novios pero.. ¡Hey! ¿Por qué esta besando a MI hermana? "Contrólate Jasper, Contrólate".Después de calmar mis emociones lo más posible les dije.

- ¿Sabes Emmett? No es agradable ver a tu mejor amigo besando a tu hermana- Se separo.

- Solo tiempo- contesto el y se encogió de hombros. Tomo a Rosalie por la cintura.

- ¿solo tiempo para que?-

- Para que tu estés igual, hermanito- Rose me hizo una mueca.

Estaban hablando de Alice, ciertamente.

- buen chiste- dije usando todo mi sarcasmo- me matan de la risa, chicos.

-Jasper, se nota a Km. que te gusta.- dijo Emmett riéndose.

- ¡Bah! –rodé los ojos. Podía controlarme, pero no mentir.

-¿y ya decidieron que electivo tomar?- dijo mi hermana.

- futbol americano- flexiono sus bíceps. "Fanfarrón."(3)*

- ¡Porristas!- dijo haciendo como si levantara un ponpon.- ¿y tu Jazz?

- Pues…- sonó mi celular.- ¿Hola? ¡Edward! ¿ya estas en..? ¡oh! ¿el vuelo se retrazo?- mire a Rose y ella dejo de sonreír.- Si, entiendo… Claro, yo te inscribo en las audiciones…Ok…Rose manda saludos. Adiós EDY- Le dije de broma. Las palabrotas sonaron tan fuertes que tuve que apartarme del telefono.- jaja ¡adiós!- colgué.

-Edward es un…- dijo Rose.

-Rose, a Edward se le retraso el vuelo, no es su culpa- dije tratando de calmarla.

-sigue siendo un…- Emmett la beso otra vez.

Decidí voltear a otro lado y vi a un señor vestido de forma extravagante, me imagine que el era el maestro de teatro.

-Disculpe ¿usted es el maestro de teatro?

- exactamente- dijo el con entusiasmo- ¿quieres inscribirte en las audiciones?

-¡No!- dije asustado- No, yo…yo tengo pánico escénico- Hice una mueca. Era cierto.- quiero inscribir a mi primo, Edward Masen.

- ¡ah! Muy bien- dijo el mas entusiasmado aun- tu primo tiene buenas criticas de Londres.

Asentí.

-La lista esta ahí- señalo una pizarra negra con plateado- necesito un asistente y subdirector en la obra, ¿le interesaría señor Hale?

-¡si! Eso suena bien..- dije con una ligera sonrisa. Me gustaba dirigir. Cuando éramos pequeños Rose, Edward y yo hacíamos obras en casa. Ellos actuaban y yo decía que hacer. Siempre con el control en la mano.

- ¡bien! ¡gracias Sr. Hale!- se fue

"Bien. Ya tengo extra curricular."

-JASPER!- alguien grito mi nombre, voltee y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo. Definitivamente hoy iba a ser un buen día.

**TARAN!**

**Bueno hay algunos detalles que me gustaría agregar:**

**1. Newbies= es como nuevas o recién llegadas pero newbies suena mas genial**

**2. ATENCION: A BELLA NO LE GUSTA A EMMETT ellos se ven como hermanos. Alice estaba bromeando**

**3. Las comillas son así como frases o pensamientos rápidos.**

**4. Los números significan mis aclaraciones **

**Jajaja**

**Gracias por leer. Espero subir pronto**

**OH Me gustaria recomendar algo**

**Ya que estamos con todo esto de luna nueva *suspiro* me gustaria recomendar algunas canciones muy buenas para sentirse muy sentimental jeje**

**Bella a Edward- Almost Lover - a Fine Frenzy**

**Bella a Jacob- Near to you - a fine frenzy (again)**

**Edward a Bella- Sorry- Jonas Brothers pero como se que son algo...empalagosos**

**Edward Bella- What i've done- Linkin Park**

**TEAM EDWARD! jejeje**

**PASENME LAS CANCIONES QUE CREAN QUEDEN CON NEW MOON la mejor la pondre en mi perfil jajaja**

**Love ya everyone! **

**Attz.**

_**Bellalice**_


	3. OMG!

**DIOS! Que semana!! QUE SEMANA!!! Estuve ocupadísima. Lo siento mucho.**

**Pero para mi tristeza no fue una ocupadísima buena semana fue UNA OCUPADISIMA MALA SEMANA así que…espero que me perdonen enserio ******

**Je jeje bueno este cap será mas largo para que me perdonen y sigan comentando**

**MAS REVIEWS MAS RAPIDO SUBO! Asyy que ayúdenme! **

**GRACIAS A**_**: blackncullen, Brenda, Caro [ la qe puso bellalice pero no era jaja] paomar, veronik, TaaniaahCullen, GabyIsaCullen y todos los que pusiero favorite story, favorite author,y eso HAGAN QUE SE ESCUCHE SU VOZ CHIKOS!! AJAJAJA**_

**Además de agregarme como favoritos también comenten me encantaria saber que piensan!! [ no soy Edward xP]**

**Bueno**

**PS TWILIGHT NO ES MIO, SOLO HASTA QUE TAYLOR LAUTNER [MI NOVIO] ME LO COMPRE…ADEMAS DE MI PORSHE AMARILLO JA!**

ALPOV

¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡OMG!

Me detuve en seco y detuve a Bella conmigo.

-¿Alice que tienes?- me dijo Ella asustada

-E-es el…-dije sin aliento. Bella busco donde se dirigía mi mirada. La cual se posaba en el chico mas perfecto del planeta: sus rizos dorados, su porte, podía imaginarlo sonriendo ligeramente, nunca con los hoyuelos que yo sabia que tenia, pero aun así, adorable.

-¿el es Jasper Hale?

-¡Bella! ¿Qué hago?- me escondí detrás de ella veía de reojo por su hombro.

- Pues dile Hola, tonta!- dio un paso a la derecha para que no pudiera ocultarme.

- ¡giiii!- di un grito ahogado y me escondí de nuevo atrás de ella. Estaba aterrorizada.

- ¡vamos!- se volteo para verme- ¿Qué paso con la Alice que decía a los chicos donde verse, y le coqueteaba a los chicos de la secundaria?

- la atropello un camión- hice una mueca y mire mis zapatos.

-¿Dónde están tus agallas?- puso sus manos en su cadera.

-Las enterré en el jardín (1)…junto con el cuerpo de la tipa de la que hablas- le saque la lengua. Se río.

- solo ve y dile Hola!- me empujo hacia delante.

-Pero me pone muy nerviosa!- le dije como si estuviera histérica.

-Alice…-lo dijo en tono de regaño.

-Ok ok!- puse mis manos delante de mi para calmarla.- esta bien..- suspire., sonrei y grite con todas mis fuerzas.- JASPER!

Para mi sorpresa el chico me sonrío inmediatamente después de gritar su nombre. Esto me dio ánimos.

-¡Hey Jasper, aquí!- estire mi brazo y empece a dar saltitos de puntitas.

El hizo un ligero movimiento con la mano y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.-

-viene hacia acá- dijo Bella.

-¡actúa normal, actúa normal!- dije mientras le arreglaba la capucha de su chaqueta frenéticamente, después empeza retocar mi pelo puntiagudo.

-¿Qué tal lusco?- le pregunte.

-horrible- djo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Entre en shock.

-Bella…-le puse cara de perrito mojado.

-Luces genial, Alice- dijo entre risas.

-¡ ¿tienes una idea de cuanto de odio?!-estaba apunto de golpear su brazo cuando escuche SU voz.

-¡Hola Alice!- dijo el con su hermoso acento tejano.

Baje mi mano rapidamente y las puse atrás de mi espalda, inclinándome en mis tobillos- Hola Jasper ¿Cómo estas?- escuchaba como Bella aguantaba la risa. Jasper rio entre dientes.

-excelente. ¿y a ti?

-¡muy muy bien!- dije con la misma alegría de siempre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo mira como si estuviera idiota. ¿Por qué lo miraba como idiota? ¡Dios, tenia que parar! Y en ese momento recordé a Bella.- Oye ¿conoces a Bella? Es mi mejor amiga desde el kinder.

-no, no la conocía.- extendió su mano a Bella.- Hola! Soy Jasper.- dijo el. _Aaawwnn!_

-¡OH, CLARO QUE SE QUIEN ERES! Alice habla de…-le pise el pie.- aaahh!- ¿estaba apunto de decir que hablaba de Jasper todo el tiempo? No lo permitiría.

-… ¡ROPA!!- dije rápidamente- ropa todo el tiempo.

Bella se enderezó después de su contorsionismo agónico por el dolor.- ¡si, es cierto!- dijo ella.

- y.. ¿ya sabes que electivo tomar Jasper?- dijo ella sonriéndole a Jasper.

-si, deecho voy a ser el subdirector de la obra de teatro de este año- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, algo avergonzada. No se como pude resistir a no abalanzarme a su cuello. Y tuve la mas magnifica de las ideas.

- ¿enserio?- mire a Bella para que me siguiera el juego- ¿Qué gran coincidencia! Bella y yo tambien vamos a ayudar al staff (2) de la obra. ¿cierto, Bells?

- ¿si? Digo… ¡si! ¡que coincidencia!

-asusta…-dije yo.

-…mucho en verdad. (3)

-¡que bien!-dijo Jasper- nos veremos en los ensayos entonces.

-¡si! ¡todos los dias!-sonrei y el correspondio mi sonrisa. Me mori, fui al cielo y regrese.

Y para mi desgracia sono la maldita campana.

-tengo que irme…-dijo el mientras caminaba hacia atrás – se sentaran con nosotros verdad?- mi corazon dio un brinco.

Bella y yo asentimos ansiosamente.

-¡genial, las veo luego! Adios Alice!..- y Jasper desaparecio por el pasillo. Bella y yo nos miramos y empezamos a brincar y gritar como locas.

-¡TE INVTO A COMER, TE INVITO A COMER!- decia ella.

- ¡LO SE, LO SE!- dije yo. Bella paro en seco y yo segui dando saltitos.

-espera…-dijo ella- ¿ACABAS DE METERNOS EN EL CLUB DE TEATRO?!!!- dijo muy pero MUY molesta.

-upsi!- le hice una mueca

BPOV.

-espera..-djie después de que se me paso el entusiasmo por mi amiga y pensé bien el asunto: Alice me metio al club de teatro. ¡ ¡Alice me metio al club de teatro!!- ¿ACABAS DE METERNOS EN EL CLUB DE TEATRO?!!!- dije molesta.

-¡upsi!- dijo e hizo un mueca de disculpa.

-Alice, ¿Qué hiciste?- me pase la mano por la frente en senial de desesperación. No queria entrar al club de teatro.

-¿Qué? Crei que te gustaba actuar.-dijo ella.

-si, si me gusta.-conteste pensativa.

-Pero…

No quería entrar ¿y si tenia que aparecer en publico? ¿o me obligaban a audicionar? ¿o si las snobs(4) se burlan de mi?

-No quiero entrar- dije susurrando.

-vamos Bella- me suplico- piénsalo bien..esto puede ser un comienzo para tu proposito y…

-Ni en sueños, Alice- conteste secamente.. Era bastante terca.

-Por favor Bella

-no.

-Bella…

- dije: NO.- y cruce mis brazos. Alice me miro y se tiro al suelo de rodillas.

-por favor Bella! ¡te lo pido! ¡por lo que mas quieras! ¡por tus libros de Jane Austen! ¡te lo ruego!- dijo lloriqueando falsamente. _Oh. No puede ser. (_5)

-Alice, levántate- dije avergonzada – todos estan empezando a mirar- y yo enrijeci de vergüenza.

- ¡limpiare tu cuarto, here tus tareas, te dejare vestirte como quieras por un mes, hare lo que quieras, LO QUE QUIERAS!- parecía una enana de 5 años haciendo un berrinche.

- ¿encerio?- ¿Alice dijo que voy a poder usar la ropa que quiera?

-¡si!- djo esperanzada.

Suspire derrotada. –si…

-¿enserio?- se levanto de un salto. Rodé mis ojos

-Si.

-¡yay!- aplaudio y me dio un abrazo- ¡eres la mejor amiga de todo el universo!

-jaja Ok Alice! También tu! Pero hay que ir a clases.- Me solto y se rio.

-¡Ok! –me dio un pequenio brazo-¡Gracias Bells!. – Le devolvi el gesto.

-No hay de que.

-Bella, solo imagina: yo hare el vestuario y tu seras una actiz en la obra.- me asuste.

- No Alice. Yo voy a ayudar donde me necesiten…detrás del escenario.

-pff- rodo los ojos- esta bien, Bella. Pero piensalo.

-Esta bien.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de matematicas y analizábamos cuidadosamente los gestos de Jasper. Cada vez me quedaba mas claro que ellos terminarian juntos. Eran simplemente…el uno para el otro.

Ademas de Hablar de Jasper, Alice seguia tratando de convencerme de audicionar pero…

Yo ya habia tomado una decision: NO AUDICIONARIA PARA LA OBRA. No importa lo que Alice dijera jamas podria ser buena actuando.

EDWARDPOV

"_**estimados clientes, queremos informarles que la avioneta ha aterrizado perfectamente"**_

Suspire desesperado- ¡al fin!- me levante y tome mi maleta de mao. Me despedi de la gente que me atendio y segui mi camino. Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve en Estados Unidos, nunca en Forks; y jamas se me hubiera ocurrido que Esme y Carlisle quiseran mudarse. En fin, solo era una hora en coche y ¡listo! En mi nuevo hogar. Para ser sincero, estaba harto de estar solo y los mails de Rose y Jasper no ayudan. Rose con ese tal Emmett y Jasper no quiso contarme de una chica :increible".

El punto es que ellos tenial algo que yo anhelo desde hace tiempo: amir, magia en sus vidas, esa chispa que te lleva alos lugares mas hermosos de la tierra.

Aunque igual, no creo que Forks no tenga mucho que ofrecerme, asi que solo vengo a actuar y pasar un tiempo con mis primos.

Cuando llegue a la salida del helipuerto, Carlisle y Esme ya estaban ahí, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Esme corrio hacia mi y me abrazo. La abrace con mas fuerza cuando senti mi camisa humeda.

- ¡te extraña tanto, Edward!- dijo ella.

- yo igual mama, yo igual- me abrazo mas fuerte. A ella le encantaba que la viera como mi madre.

-Es bueno tenerte en casa, Edward- dijo Carlisle tomando mi hombro cuando me separe de Esme

-Gracias Carlisle- dije con una sonrisa

-¡vamos!- dijo Esme tomando mi hombro y el de su esposo con su otro brazo.- Talvez alcances a llegar al taller de teatro

- Si…- dije tomando mi celular.

**Chan chan!!!**

**Que tal?**

**1. Dios, eso lo saque de 102 dalmatas. El loro que se creia perro jajajaja **_**funny**_

_**2.**_**Staff: es la gente que ayuda detrás de camaras, escena, blablabla**

**3. me rei de solo imaginar las caras de Bella y Alice no se por que jajaja**

**4. Snobs: gente que se cree lo mejor y no acepta gente por que cree que es son muy poca cosa para ellos, o es lo que yo entiendo jeje**

**5. Me rei tanto en esa parte tambien ajajja**

**PORQUE OMG?**

**OH- MY- GOSH**

*** Alice empieza a gritar eso en su mente desde el principio**

*** Bella lo piensa [pero en lo mas profundo] cuando se ve dentro del club de teatro**

***OMG! EDWARD APARECE POR FIN!!**

***OMG! LA TARADA DE BELLALICE SUBIO CAP!!! Jajaja**

**Queria que supieran el significado **

**Otra cosa:**

**Sigo esperando canciones de LUNA NUEVA **

**Gracias blackncullen por poner tu cancion, la escuchare enseguida**

**TaaniaahCullen: gracias por todo!**

**Pasense por los fics de estas chicas **

**AMBOS muy buenos jajaja**

**Adios!**

**Sincerely yours [jaja xP]**

**Bellalice Cullen**


	4. Audiciones

**GENTE HERMOSA DE MI VIDA Y DE MI CORAZON!! Jajajaja como los trata la vida? Jajaja **

**Pues ami sinceramente algo revuelta eh seguido ocupada esta semana, pero aun asi quise darme un tiempillo para todas esas personitas que me comentan y me hacen sonreir todo el dia muchas gracias a: **_**TaaniaahCullen, BlacknCullen, Miraya-san, Brenda, veronik, Gaby Isa Cullen, **_**que se dieron un tiempo para pasar por mi fic.**

**Aunque la verdad chicas, estoy un poco deprimida, me gustaria que mas gente leyera mi historia o que me dejaran un review por ahí, no se, estoy un poco triste.**

**Gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos…y chicos, de corazon, no sean timidos! Comenten! No los mordere, no soy un vampiro…aun jajajja**

**Como sea, para toda esa gente bella que me comenta lo escribo aunque claro como toda autora, me gustaria recibir mas reviews, pero so what? Jaaja**

**buenO esta vez quise meterme un poco en la cabeza de Emmett "osito" Cullen jajaja**

**Hope U Enjoy!**

**NOTA: ESTUVE A PUNTO DE CONSEGUIR TWILIGHT, PERO TAYLOR LAUTNER Y EDWARD SE PELEARON POR MI Y STEPHANIE SE MOLESTO CONMIGO POR ESO, ASI QUE TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE POR EL MOMENTO JAJAJA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EMMETTPOV

Rosalie y yo llegamos a la cafetería intentando controlarnos un poco aunque no teníamos mucho éxito en eso. Yo tenía su cintura fuertemente sujetada con mi brazo y ella hacia igual con la mia, acercandonos el uno al otro. Cada quien tomo su charola y nos sentamos en una mesa para cinco con la mira de todos en nuestros rostros, Lo cual no me agraba mucho, por que sabia exactamente que parte de Rose veian esos tipos (1)y solo queria romperles la cara a cada uno de ellos. Ella era mucho mas que una cara bonita.(2)

Ella me distrajo pasando una de sus manos por mis cabellos para luego tomar mi cuello y besarme, Lo cual respondi agradecido. Tome su cuelo tambien y asi nos mantuvimos por un buen rato, hasta que alguien nos interrumpio.

-ejem- ese alguien tosio a proposito delante de nostros y, lamentablemente, logro separarnos.

-Ups! ¡Lo siento Jasper!- dijo su hermana sonrojada, lo cual le daba un toque hermoso.

-Si, yo tambien lamento… ¡que hayas llegado!- lo fulmine con la mirada y el se rio entre dientes.

-Lo lamento, amigo- dijo mientras ponia su charola en la mesa.

-aun puedes cambiar de idea ¿sabes? Hay muchas mesas mas interesantes que esta- dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-buen intento…pero no- me dio unas palmadas en el hobro y yo gruni. Rose se comenzo a reir. Fulmine a ambos con la mirada. Platicamos de cosas sin sentio por un rato, hasta que me di cuenta que Jasper se hacia para atrás con su silla, como si buscara a alguien. Justo iba a preguntar cuando una sonrisa paso por su rostro, muy grande para como normalmente estaba con nostros. Eso solo podia significar una cosa …

-LA INVITASTE A SENTARSE CON NOSTROS?- le dije en shock. El tipo estaba enfermo o tenia un problema. Me ignoro y alzo su mano, empezando a sacudirla d eun lado a otro . Seguro haciendo senias a ESA persona.

-¿JASPER?- dije enojado. El se encogio de hombros y rio un poco.

-¡Emmett, es tu hermana!- dijo el traidor.

-¿Alice se sentara con nosotros?- dijo Rose con una sonrisa. Estaba solo en esto. Solte un bufido y en eso vi que algo pequenio venia saltando hacia nuestra mesa, seguida de otra cosa caminando de forma normal con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Alice y Bella, obviamente.

-¡Hola!- dijo Alice con una iba atrás de ella- ¿podemos sentarnos?- Los Hale dijeron que si y yo dije que no. Alice me saco la lengua y se sento a un lado de Jasper, con el que empezo a hablar inmediatamente.

- Asi que… ¿Bella?- dijo Rose. Bella asintió- ¿Qué libro estas leyendo ahora?- siguió ella, intentando entablar una conversación.

-Orgullo y Prejuicio- dijo Bella muy timida- otra vez...- bajo la cabeza.

-¡me encanta ese libro!- Rosalie puso su mano en su corazon y abrio mucho los ojos emocionada- ¡es uno de mis favoritos!- Si, Rosalie lee, y mucho ¿tienen algun problema con eso? (3)

-¿enserio?- dijo Bella mas animada- ¡para mi tambien!

Y ahora ELLAS empezaron a hablar sin tomarme en cuenta.

Esto no es justo! Yo naci ANTES que esas dos ¡tengo derecho! Me cruze de brazos y me recarge en la silla, hasta que Jasper se sobresalto y saco su celular de la bolsa del pantalón. Miro la pantalla.

-Es Edward, dice que llega para las audiciones.

-Pero faltan todavía 2 hras- Rose hizo una mueca. Frote su hombro.

-Ya llegara- le dije. Ella sonrio y me beso atrás de la oreja. _Mi angel.(4)_

- Como te decia Jasper…- continuo Alice con una de sus sonrisas rompe-mejillas.

-¡Jasper! ¿viste el partido de ayer?- le pregunte.

-¿Emmett? Yo estaba hablando con Jazz- dijo Alice entre dientes y con los ojos entre cerrados.

-yo tambien- le dije. Me puso una mirada maniatica-convulsiva-asesina. Creo que dormire con el seguro de mi puerta puesto esta noche. (5)

No puedo creer que me estaba peleando con Alice por JASPER, eso no esta bien, pero necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de algo que no fueran libros o peliculas lacrimógenas, si me refiero a Rose y a Bella.

Al final pude hablar con Jasper sobre el partido de soccer de anoche y Alice se unio ala platica de las chicas. Todo justo en su lugar…o eso creo…

Despues de una hora de almuerzo fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase: Literatura, bueno, Rose y yo fuimos a literatura. Jasper fue a gramtica y Bella y Alice a Biologia. Rose seguia muy ansiosa por ver a su "querido primo", empezaba a ponerme celoso ¿Qué tenia de especial el tal Masen?

BPOV

Para mi desgracia, el ultimo periodo termino, lo cual significaba…

- ¡al club de teatro!- canturreo Alice y tomo mi muñeca. Solte un gemido. ¿mi vida podria volverse mas miserable? No me di cuenta cuando llegamos al pequeño auditorio de la escuela y cuando fui consiente, Alice ya nos habia presentado con el profesor Warner.

-¡eso es excelente!- dijo el. – nos hace falta mucha ayuda en la parte de atrás- señalo el lugar – tu, Alice, puedes empezar a diseñar el vestuario. en la mesa hay suficientes hojas, y tu Bella: podrías terminar la estenografía del balcón, por favor.

-Claro- dijimos las dos y nos movimos a la zona detrás de bambalinas

- No veo a Jasper- dijo Alice e hizo un puchero.

-oh! Tiene que aparecer- dije entre dientes un poco molesta. Por Jasper termine metida en este lio. Si el no venia…no queria pensar en su futuro. Aly y yo nos pusimos a trabajar cuando oimos 2 risas estridentes. Nos asomamos un poco y vimos a Jasper riendo con un chico unos centímetros mas bajo que el, pero aun asi estaba segura que me ganaba por una cabeza. Su cabello era de un extraño color cobre y su piel era tan palida como la de Jazz. Ambos se presentaron con el Sr. Warner y se sentaron en las butacas del auditorio. Al parecer Jasper nos vio, por que saludo en nuestra direccion y sonrio. Le devolvi una ligera sonrisa y volvi al trabajo. Alice se quedo saludando un rato hasta que la jale hacia las bambalinas.

- Hey!- dijo enfadada.

-Llevas 10 minutos asi…mejor ve con el- me sonrio

-¡buena idea!- y cuando se iba a ir corriendo con Jsper, el Sr. Warner se paro en el escenario.

-Muy bien, empezamos con las audiciones para Romeo- wow. Romeo, uno de mis personajes favoritos. Pasaron Mike, Tyler, Ben, Erik y un chico nuevo, seguramentede primer año como nosotras, con pelo negro y piel morena (6). La verdad, no lo hacian nada mal, en especial el chico de piel roji-cobriza, pero ellos jamas podrian soportar una carga como el pale de Romeo.

-el siguente es…- dijo el profesor viendo una pizzarra- Masen…Edward., Sr. Masen…- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a el chico de pelo cobre y sonrisa Colgate (7) al escenario_. ¿con que ese era Mase, huh?. _Tenia que aceptarlo: el chico estaba bastante bien.

-ejem- aclaro su garganta y empezó.-"¡oh amor, envenenado por el odio! ¡oh odi mezclado de ternura!... ¡amor! ¡extraño sentimiento que de la nada lo crea tod, quimera prodiga en tormentos, pasión vana y duradera, informe caos de ilusiones brillantes y felices, afecto indefinible que alivia y oprime el alma…"(8)

¡oh, por…! ¡El chico era increible!. El sentimiento, la voz aterciopelada, los ademanes todo era…perfecto. Senti que alguien cerro mi mandibula.

-¿quieres un balde para la baba, Bella?- dijo Alice devertida. Me sonroje.

-¡No! Es q-que…y-yo…em…_-¿acaso el tipo tenia algun reloj hipnótico o algo asi?_

- tranquila- dijo restandole importancia con un ademan- el chico esta muuuy bien.- dijo Alice cuando lo miro de arriba a abajo. Me rei.

- ¿y que pasa con Jasper?- dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas. Se encogio de hombros.

-Solo aprecio la mercancia- me rei un poco y volvi a mirar al chico de ojos topacio. ¿sus ojos eran topacio? Se le veían muy bien.

- Entonces… ¿lo quieres para ti?- dijo Alice inclinandose en sus tobillos.

- ¿Qué?- dije confundida.

- ¡que si quieres apartar a Masen!- dijo Alice entre risas. Lo pense un poco.

-em..No, no gracias- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. Un chico como el simplemente no se fijaria en alguien como yo. Ademas, lo mas probable es que estaba solo un poco desplumbrada. ESO ES TODO.

- y eso es todo- dijo el chico mientras ponia sus manos en las bolasas de su pantalón y se encogia un poco de hombros.

-Gracias Edward- dijo el Sr. Warner y Masen bajo del escenario fuera de mi vista- Muy bien! Con esto concluye la audición. Recuerden chicas: las audicones para Julieta son mañana- escuche unos chillidos ahogados de chicas al fondo. –¡Nos vemos, gente! Escuche como la gente iba alejandose.

- voy a ver a Jasper ¿vienes?- dijo Alice.

- no- talvez el chico , el tal Masen, estaba con el- ve tu.

-Ok- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ya vengo.- y se fue.

Decidi que era el momento de leer un poco de mi obra favorita: Romeo y Julieta. Deje que el libro cayera al azar y termino en el primer acto de la escena V, estaba a punto de terminar la escena cuando alguien arrebato el libro de mis manos.

- "Ven aca, ama, dime, ¿Quién es ese caballero?"- dijo Alice corriendo con mi libro y leyendolo al mismo tiempo. Apartandolo de mi de tal forma que no pudiera tomarlo.

- ¡Alice! ¡basta!- dije intentando atraparla.

-" es hijo del heredero del viejo Tiberio- dijo de una forma increíblemente comica- Bajo el libro y me miro. Yo tenia los brazos cruzados.- ¡ven, Bella! ¡ensayemos!- estiro el libro hacia mi. Suspire y me puse al lado de ella.

-" ¿y el que va con el?"- dije yo algo aburrida.

Se puso la mano en la boca brscamente y dijo

-"no lo conosco"

- ve y pregunta su nombre…Si esta casado, es probable que el sepulcro sea mi lecho nupcial- puse una mano en mi frente como si me fuera a desmayar.

- "Se llama Romeo, es un Montesco ¡hijo unico de vuestro mayor enemigo!"- nos miramos como si estuviéramos asustadas.

-¡oh! ¡no puede ser!- dije con la mano en mi boca. Alice me arrebato el libro…de nuevo.

- esto es patetico- dijo entre risas y lo puso en la mesa.

- ¡Es romantico!- conteste.

-Como sea- tomo su mochila- sabes que te apoyo en todo asi que…si disfrutas ver a dos adolescentes suicidas acabar con sus vidas por estupidos problemas familiares, es muy tu problema y por mi esta bien- dijo levantando sus pulgares en alto.

- wow Alice, eso me llego al alma, gracias en serio- le dije sarcásticamente. Nos reímos

-pff- rodo los ojos- ¿nos vamos?

-Solo termino de recoger algunas cosas y te alcanzo-

- ¡bien! ¡no te tardes!- y se fue saltando. Observe el lugar donde los chicos estuvieron adicionando. _Oh, ¿Por qué no?._ Tome mi libro y a mi mochila lapuse en el suelo. Me dirigi al centro de la plataforma. Imaginando a millones de personas esperando que recitara.

Aclare mi garganta.

-" ¡Mi unico amor, nacido del unico objeto de mi odio!...Le eh visto demaciado pronto sin conocerle y le eh conocido demaciado tarde. ¡oh prodigio de amor que acaba de nacer en mi, que me vea obligada a amar a un hombre detestado!..."

-¡Hey!- me estremeci. ¡QUE RAYOS FUEE… ¡CRASH!. Lo unico que pude ver después fueron cajas y cajas a mi alrededor y una mano muy blanca extendida a mi direccion, la misma piel que vi…_ ¡oh, porfavor, no! ¡no me hagan esto! _Mire hacia arriba y vi esos hermosos ojos dorados- topacio preocupados observando hacia mi y varios mechones cobrizos que caian sobre su cara

- hey… ¿Estas bien?- dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi. No pude hablar, me asuste. Me pare de un salto, tome mi mochila y Sali corriendo por la puerta trasera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAN CHAN!!**

**Jajaja que tal? Les gusto? Jajaja espero que si jaajaja**

**Aquí algunas aclaraciones:**

**1. creo que saben a que me refiero con eso :s **

**2. awwn! No es Emmett tierno?**

**3. ajaja no todas las rubias son tontas, Emmett lo sabe.**

**4. Wa! Emmett es amor! Jajajaja**

**5. ¿Qué tal si Alice intenta matarlo? Jajaj**

**6. ¿Quién creen que sea? Escribanmelo en su review! Y veran quien gano jajaja aunque es bastante sencillo adivinar.**

**7. Colgate: marca de pasta para dientes jejeje**

**8. Ese es mi dialogo favorito de todo el libro, algo de amor no correspondido con una cucharadota de ternura, romance y una pisca de amargura…awn!**

**9. Hoy hubo muchas aclaraciones jajaja**

**Y creo que demostre un poco de mi amor hacia Emmett. Es que… ¿quin no quiere un hermano como Emmett? Jajaja**

**Edward sigue siendo el #1 en mi corazon ajajaja**

**buenO ojala les aya gustado, la verdad, hasta ahora este ha sido mi favorito. ¿Qué opinan? Ajajaja**

**intentare subir pronto! **

**Entre mas reviews mas rapido! Recuerden! Jajajaja**

**VIVA EL BARCELONA!!! JAJAJAJA LOL**

**Adios!**

_**Bellalice Cullen***_

**p.s: perdon por las faltas de ortografia, son bastantes, lo se, pero como eh dicho mis minutos estas contados! Sorry!**


	5. Impulsos

**HOLA GENTE!!! **

**EM…LO SIENTO?? CREO QE NO ES SUFICIENTE PERO, ESQE ESTUVE OCUPADISISISISISISIMA EN VERDAD LO SIENTO TANTO, EN ESPECIAL POR TODAS PERSONITAS HERMOSAS QUE LE DAN TIEMPO A LEER ESTE FIC DE SU SERVILLETA Y QUE EN VERDAD LES GUSTA**

**PERDONENME!!!**

**PERO GOOD NEWS! VOLVI PARA QUEDARME!! SOLO ESPERO QUE PUEDAN PERDONARME Y NO ME ABANDONEN. EN VERDAD LOS NECESITO!!! BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP : "IMPULSOS" **

**ENJOY!**

**P.S: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE, PERSONAJES Y LUGARES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MIA ^^**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDWARD POV

-¡ARGH! ¡Olvide mi mochila!- me golpee la frente. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo.

- tarado - dijo Jasper entre dientes. Lo empuje y reímos de nuevo. Puse una mano en su hombro y lo sacudí un poco.

- te extrañé, hermano- le dije.

- si si yo igual bla bla bla- dijo riéndose- ya ve por tu tonta mochila y yo voy por el volvo.- Me adelante y camine hacia atrás.

-¡yo manejo!-lo apunte con el dedo.

-si, ¡lo que sea!- y me fui corriendo de nuevo al auditorio. Entre por la puerta lateral, que según yo debería estar cerrada_. ¡aquí estas!_ Pensé y tome mi mochila, cuando escuche su voz: su voz era hermosa, suave y dulce como un ángel celestial cantando o mejor, su entonación…perfecta. Quería saber de donde provenían esos hermosos sonidos y decid entrar de puntitas por un lado del escenario y la pude ver de perfil. Su piel era pálida, aunque no tanto como la mía, tenía también un adorable tono de rosado en sus mejillas, un sedoso cabello marrón alborotado y enmarañado y unos labios perfectamente formados

-… "obligada a amar a un hombre detestado"- la chica termino y no pude parar mi boca para gritar:

-¡HEY!

La chica se sobresalto con ojos horrorizados, buscando de donde provenía me voz, empezó a caminar para atrás, directo a donde estaba una pila de cajas que habia dejado el staff cerca del escenario, siguió hacia atrás y termino tropezándose con ellas, lo que hizo que quedara en el suelo con muchas de esas cosas alrededor de ella.(1) Corrí hacia la chica para ver si estaba bien. _Bien, Edward, gran movimiento_ Pensé sarcásticamente. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le extendí mi mano. Ella la miro asustada y luego lentamente me miro a los ojos ¡_Dios, pero que mirada! _Esos ojos marrones estaban apunto de volverme loco, eran dulces y hermosos,Por un momento me sentí aturdido. Intente componerme.

- hey, ¿estas bien? – le dije hincándome para verla mejor. La chica se paro de un salto, con la cara enrojecida, agarro su mochila y salio corriendo. Olvido su libro.

En un impulso lo tome y Salí corriendo en su dirección.

-¡oye!- le grite cuando la vi. Seguía caminando rápido, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Lo cual me hizo sonreír un poco.- ¡oye!- _¿no podía decir otra cosa?_

- ¡¿Qué?!- me miro molesta.

-Se...se te olvido tu libro- le extendí el objeto como si yo fuera un completo tarado.

- oh- la chica se sonrojo de nuevo- em…gracias- tomo su libro y se volteo de nuevo, siguiendo su caminata No pude hacer mas que seguirla.

-¿sabes? Estuviste bastante bien- le dije con mis manos en mis bolsas y una sonrisa de lado, para demostrar conferencia.

-gracias…-dijo en un susurro mirando sus pies. Después de un incomodo silencio, decidí que era momento de romperlo.

-¿vas a audicionar?- pregunte algo esperanzado. La chica soltó una ligera risa. Y la guarde en mi subconsciente.

-¡desde luego que no!- dijo entre risitas.

-¿Por qué?- levante una ceja y la mire en la cara, y ella a mi. Aprecie mas de cerca sus dulces ojos chocolate.

-em…-movió la cabeza.- no…no estoy HECHA para estar en un escenario. Tras bambalinas…es donde pertenezco. – Hice como si pensara al ver que hizo una ligera mueca triste.

-m… ¿Cómo te llamas?- dije volviendo a levantar la ceja como si fuera una pregunta de vida o muerte. Me miro extrañada.

-Bella?- contesto un poco tímida.

-¿Bella…?- seguí.

- Swan- asentí con la cabeza.

-Bella Swan….- mire hacia arriba mientras ponía mi pulgar y el índice en mi barbilla- ese no es un nombre para estar tras bambalinas ¿sabes? Me suena más al de…una estrella de Broadway- y puse manos de jazz (2). Funciono. Bella se río.

- no…no lo creo- paro de caminar y yo con ella.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Eres Hermosa!- _no puede ser! ¿Dije hermosa?- _d-digo t-tu actuación es bellísima, es a lo que me refería- _tonto tonto tonto._

- si te entiendo, no te preocupes- se sonrojo un poco y miro al suelo. Me incline hacia delante para buscar su rostro, con los brazos atrás de mi espalda.

-a propósito…soy Edward…Masen.

-pues…tu también estuviste grandioso Edward…Masen- dijo imitando un poco la forma en como yo lo hice. Se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-gracias- le dije. Y nos reímos de lo tontos que nos veíamos hasta que un porshe amarillo se paro justo al lado de nosotros.

-es…es mi auto- dijo Bella.- me tengo que ir- la chica tomo la manija del auto y yo tome su brazo inconscientemente _¡estupidos impulsos!_ (3)

Cuando la toque era como si hubiera algo hubiera echo corto circuito dentro de mi, y me encantaba como se sentía eso.

-¿adicionarás mañana? – le pregunte.

- no lo se- su mirada era insegura. Me acerque un poco a su rostro.

- ¿te veré mañana?- sonreí de lado. Ella se mordió el labio y yo sonreí…de nuevo.

-tal vez- se encogió de hombros, la solté del brazo y subió al coche.

- te veo luego Bella…Swan- le dije en broma mientras me separaba del coche.

- Adiós Edward… ¡MASEN!- dijo imitando mi tono de voz. No pude evitar reírme y negar con la cabeza hasta que me aleje un poco. Después escuche el aranque de un automóvil y una voz aguda e infantil gritando:

-¡CUENTAMELO TODO!

BPOV

Cuando entre el Porshe y cerré la puerta ¡wow! Pensé que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Su voz y su aroma eran mejor de lo que pude llegar a imaginar, y solo pensar en la electricidad que sentí cuando el me toco…wow…; Me quede congelada pensando en ese chico hasta que fui conciente de que Alice gritaba como loca

-¡BELLA, CONTESTAME!- dijo en un chillido.

-¿uh? ¿Qué?- le dije regresando.

-¡cuéntame!- contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- le dije aun perdida en mis pensamientos, mas bien en un mar de ojos topacio.

-de ti-y-Ed-ward-Ma-sen-ca-mi-nan-do-jun-tos! Duh!-rodó lo ojos- dime dime! – dio saltos en su asiento.

Me encogí de hombros- no fue nada- _fue mas que nada! Fue fantástico, fue asombroso! Fue…_-nada fuera de este mundo. Olvide mi libro.

-¿y el te lo llevo?- dijo como si le contara la historia mas interesante en la tierra.

-Pues… ¿si?- dije levantando una ceja. Alice grito tan agudo que casi me revienta los tímpanos.

-¡OMG! Cuéntame cada detalle! Cada minúsculo y pequeño detalle!!- suspire derrotada.

Le conté todo lo que paso, a menudo gritaba o movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música o brincaba o hacia todo tipo de tontería que se le ocurriera. Yo la miraba divertida. Simplemente era mi mejor amiga. Mi loca y desquiciada mejor amiga. Llegamos a mi casa mas rápido de lo normal. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que hable tanto a partir de la conversación con Alice.

-Bella, creo que Masen esta enamorado de ti- dijo muy seria. Me ataque de la risa.

-jaja estas diciendo? Jajaja que Masen y yo…jajaja- me empezaba a doler el estomago de tanto reírme.

-oye!- me dio un manotazo en el brazo.- estoy siendo seria contigo!í calmarme, solo por si Alice quería tirarme en medio de la calle.

-si, seguro, Edward y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro…es mas! Nos casaremos en septiembre!! (4)- dije con sarcasmo…

Ay! Yo quiero ser la dama de honor- …que Alice no noto. Ella empezó a aplaudir dando brinquitos en su asiento.

-Alice- dije en una voz comprensiva- primero pon las manos en el volante..NOS VAS A MATAR!!!- grite al ver que el auto se salía un poco del camino. Alice grito y tomo el volante, con la cara también un poco empanicada.

-y segundo…-suspire- Edward y yo…somos diferentes, OK?- sabia perfectamente de clase de familia venia: al igual que Jasper y Rosalie, Carlisle y su esposa Esme, tenían empleos formidables: Carlisle era el doctor de cabecera del Hospital ENTERO y que decir de Esme: la decoradora de interiores para superestrellas mas famosa de USA se podría decir que eran muy bien pagados. A quien engaño? Eran completamente RICOS y yo…no.- Además, Masen no es mi tipo.

-oh! Claro que no! No tienen nada en común! Solo que a ambos les gusta actuar, la misma música, los libros…

-y como sabes TU que clase de música y libros le gustan?

-pues...-dijo mirando un poco nerviosa al frente- me puse a investigar un poquititito para ti – y sonrío.

-Alice Marie Cullen eres una Stoker!!- dije riendo.

-fue por una buena causa…fue por TU causa!! Así que agradécemelo- dijo mientras se estacionaba en el garaje de mi casa.

-em…gracias?- le dije levantando una ceja

-de nada, cuando quieras Bella- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ambas reímos.

-¿te quedas a comer, Alice?- le pregunte.

-naaa- contesto y me pareció que se acordó de algo- Tengo asuntos pendiente con Emmett que atender- entrecerró los ojos . _pobre Emmett._

-Ok!- tome la manija y abri la puerta.- solo…no mates a Emmett- dije riendo. Se encogió de Hombros

-No te aseguro nada- dijo con cara inocente.

-jajaja deacuerdo- cerré la puerta- adiós Alice!

-Adiós Bella!- y así salio disparada a la carretera.

Entre a casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto. Sabía perfectamente que Charlie estaba fuera trabajando, así que puse mi disco predilecto en mi grabadora y lo puse a todo volumen para dejar de pensar. Me tire a la cama y cerré mis ojos, intentando ignorar mi imagen vestida de novia y a Edward Masen con un elegante smoking.

WHAT DO YA THINK??

VALIO LA PENA???

O no??? Jajajajaja

buenO NOTAS DE AUTORA xP

1. Muchas habían tenido problemas con esa escena. La vdd era difícil de explicar pero era mas sencillo desde los ojos de Edward.

2. MANOS DE JAZZ: creo qe era de una película. No estoy segura, pero en un concierto Hayley Williams [PARAMORE] dice: I see some jazz fingers" je jeje. Es cuando extiendes las manos y mueves mucho los dedos…creo.

3. Por eso asi se llama el cap! Jejeje

4. m… una coincidencia de Amanecer? Jajajajja

Bueno gente, el próximo cap será algo diferente: veremos un bonito tiempo de calidad de hermanos con Emm y Alice jajaja y nos meteremos un poco en sus cabezas jajajaja creo que será gracioso y espero subirlo pronto

Cuídense!

OH! UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A GABY ISA CULLEN [gracias por apoyarme chica!] Y TANIAAHCULLEN [you rock! y no te preocupes EEE volverá jajaja, soy Alice xP!! te debo demasiado menza!!! Enserio! Mil millones de gracias por todo!! Eres una gran escritora y una gran amiga!! Sigue asi!!Jajaja]

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

Y COMENTEN MAS!! JAJAJA

ADIOS ADIOS!

With Love…

_Bellalice Cullen _


	6. Romeo oh Romeo!

**HELLO PEOPLE!**

**Cmo les dije!!! Les dije que regresaria pronto y aquí estoy jeje con nuevo cap!!**

**Pues…cambie de idea con lo de Alice y Emmett. La historia se haria mucho mas larga y creo que tambien se aburririan. Talvez lo suba como un one-shot o un outtake, ustedes que opinan?**

**Como cambie el cap eso significa…MAS EDWARD Y BELLA yeii! Espero que este cap les guste y comenten mucho mucho! Jajaja aquí va.**

**TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENCE, TALVEZ TAYLOR LAUTNER ME LO DECOMO REGALO DE BODAS PERO POR EL MOMENTO NO jeje.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

-me tiemblan las manos Bella!- dijo Alice poniendo sus manos en mi cara.

-¿Qué?- conteste riéndome y alejando sus manos.

-¡si! Observa!- y mire sus manos que temblaban frenéticamente.

-¡estas loca!- cerré mi locker de golpe con una sonrisa.

- ¡y se pone peor si tu estas cerca!

-¿estas diciendo que yo soy la del problema?- levante una ceja en broma y empezamos a caminar a clase de biología. El día había pasado sin ninguna novedad y sin Edward. Suspire para mis adentros.

-no- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.- cuando me tiemblan las manos significa que algo bueno va a pasar y al parecer será a ti Bells!

-aja- conteste sarcásticamente.

-Solo piensa: ¿recuerdas esa vez en el kinder en que Tyler se comió tus galletas sin permiso?

-Si- dije fulminando al infinito, pensando en Tyler comiéndose mis galletas con doble chocolate.

-bueno, me temblaron las manos y taran! Lo atraparon.

-pues…-

-¿y esa vez en 5to que pensaste que reprobarías el examen de mate? Me temblaron las manos y pasaste!

-entonces… ¿estas diciendo que tienes poderes mágicos o algo así dije mientras pasábamos la puerta del salón.

-¡no!- dijo exasperada- no son poderes! Son censores- nos sentamos en nuestros asientos- siempre eh sido muy perceptiva.- siguió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Solté un bufido y abrí mi libreta y libro en la lección que veríamos hoy.

-Bella!- dijo agitándome del hombro.

-Alice! Si vas a seguir con tus traumáticas manos…- dije mirándola un poco desesperada.

-no…mira- y señaló con la cabeza quien había entrado en el salón. Entre en Shock.

-Dios! Te lo dije! Te lo dije!- me mostró sus manos- ya no tiemblan!!- no conteste seguía en un shock total mientras veía a ese chico de cabello cobre hablar con el profesor. Sonó el timbre.

-bien chicos, todos tomen sus asientos…- y todos se sentaron…menos el. Yo tome mi libro y lo puse en mi cara.

-Bella!- me susurro reprochándome- que haces??!

-no sabes lo mucho que me intimida ese chico, Alice! No tienes ni idea! Me pongo como tomate cada vez que lo veo.

Ella rodó los ojos y bajo mi libro.

-oye- dije.

-no dejare que arruines nuestra boda doble, tu con Edward y yo con Jasper, OK?

-Boda…? – pero me perdí en los ojos de Edward, estaba mirando en mi dirección. Sentí mi cara ruborizarse. Estoy segura que mi mueca era graciosísima, por que Edward bajo la cabeza, rió entre dientes y aun con la cabeza baja, me lanzo una hermosa sonrisa torcida que solo el podía hacerla lucir tan perfecta con unos ojitos traviesos, como los de un niño pequeño después de su travesura. _Estoy en el cielo, ¿cierto?_

_-_Bueno como les decía…- dijo el profesor- quiero que reciban correctamente a Edward y le ayuden si necesita encontrar algunas clases, deacuerdo?- me sobresalte en ese momento _¿desde cuando el profesor Collins empezó a hablar?_

-Edward, bienvenido—siguió el maestro y le dio una palmada en la espalda, cosa que hizo que se sobresaltara. Dejo de mirarme.

-oh! Em..Gracias- dijo con su vista en el profesor. Lauren, una chica un tanto..em…coqueta levanto la mano.

- Si, señorita Malloney?- dijo el Profesor.- la chica se paro con movimientos lentos y con lo que ella llamaría "voz sexy" dijo:

- sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites- y guiño un ojo

Todos se empezaron a reír como locos por la tontería que Lauren había dicho. Mire a Edward y se veía cohibido pero ala vez confundido y tenia una mueca de "a esta loca que le pasa?" su cara era simplemente cómica. Lauren se enfureció y se sentó de golpe en su silla. Edward tomo asiento a lado de Ángela, la chica más tímida del salón.

No pude concentrarme en ninguna cosa que el Sr. Collins Decía. Mis ojos pasaban de mi libreta sin apuntes y de vez en cuando en Edward o en Lauren que estaba acosándolo descaradamente con los ojos. Me dieron unas enfermizas ganas de golpearla _Autocontrol, Bella, Autocontrol._

Pero para mi desgracia, en una de mis miradas a su cabello, el volteo a verme y sonrío hacia mi dirección, hizo un ligero movimiento con las manos y movió los labios como diciendo "hola". Yo intente devolverle el gesto y el rio en silencio, mientras miraba de nuevo al pizarrón.. Oí la risita de Alice.

-te hago una apuesta- dijo en voz baja

-dispara- creo que sabia perfectamente de que se trataba la apuesta.

-te apuesto a que Masen te pide que lo acompañes a la cafetería, aprovechando el discurso de Collins de "espero que lo ayuden si necesita encontrar algunas de sus clases.- dijo imitando un poco la voz del profesor. Reí un poco.

-Okay- dije cruzándome de brazos.- cual es la apuesta?  
-un chocolate- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-em…me parece justo- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Okay- me extendió la mano e hicimos un saludo para cerrar el trato. Toco la campana. Todos salieron corriendo mientras yo y Alice terminábamos de arreglar nuestras cosas y lo vi de nuevo. Ahora Lauren intentaba acércasele mas mientras le preguntaba algo y Edward tenia una mueca de asco y Lauren se fue sin antes guiñarle el ojo "disimuladamente". Argh! Olvide que su asiento estaba a un lado de la puerta. Tome aliento y camine rápido para evitarlo y ganar mi apuesta, Estuve a punto de lograrlo pero Masen me grito:  
-Hey Compañera! –toco mi hombro- no se donde queda la cafetería- veía la sonrisa que contenía en sus labios- ¿crees que podrías ayudarme?

-p-pues…

-Bella estará encantada ¿verdad que si?-nos dijo y me fulmino con la mirada el sr. Collins. _"rayos"_

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?- y Edward me sonrío.

-Oye Bella- me dijo Alice- te veo en la cafetería y ya se iba pero regreso- oh y Bella…me gustan los snickers(1)- se fue dando una carcajada.

Rodé los ojos y el siguió viéndome divertido.

-em..-dije buscando decir algo con coherencia – la cafetería esta por acá- dije señalando el pasillo , mientras el rápido se hacia a un lado y hacia una reverencia

-las damas primero- me dijo con ojos divertidos y su sonrisa traviesa.

-gracias- murmure y Salí por el pasillo. Al instante el estaba a mi lado.

Por un rato todo se quedo en silencio. Yo quería romperlo pero el chico me ponía demasiado nerviosa y además ¿de que podía hablarle?

-¿y quien era la chica con la que estabas hablando?- pregunto mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Es Alice- dije sonriendo al recordar una locura que ella había echo. – Esta loca y es algo chiflada, pero siempre esta apoyándome y somos como hermanas - me encogí de hombros- es mi mejor amiga.

-Si…se ve que es un poco…- y empezó a hacer círculos imaginarios con su dedo índice cerca de su oreja. Solté un bufido y no pude evitar sonreír.

- y tienes que verla pelear con Emmett, su hermano. Eso si que es un espectáculo- pensé en la noche de ayer en la que Alice me llamo contándome de cómo Emmett y ella se había peleado. Casi me caigo de la silla cuando me lo contó (2).

-Emmett es el novio de…- dijo mirando hacia arriba, como si quisiera recordar algo.

-Rosalie- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.- Ella es muy agradable y ni hablar de Jasper- baje mi cabeza y reí nerviosamente al recordar lo obsesionada que estaba Alice con el. Mire a Edward. En Sus ojos se veía cierto sentimiento de confusión y ¿celos? No sabría decir bien pero podría ser.

-Si, estoy seguro que Jasper…es un gran chico- dijo entre dientes. No podía estar lo que yo estaba pensando. Me empecé a reír.

-¿Qué?- dijo el un poco molesto.

-tu cara- dije- estabas pensando que Jasper era mi…?-seguía riéndome.

-no?- dijo no muy convencido.

-Ok- dije – si acaso creíste eso..pues no. Jasper es un amigo y apenas lo conozco. – se relajo.

-Oh.

-Oh.- lo imite.

- ¿y cual clase es tu favorita?- me cambio el tema y platicamos hacia la cafetería de lo mas tranquilos y animados.

No toque en ninguna clase más con Edward. Alice no dejo de decirme que el no me quitaba la mirada de encima en todo el almuerzo y decía algo de ir todos al cine el viernes por la tarde a ver una película sobre no se que de soldados.

En lo mas imposible de lo imposible llego la hora de Teatro.

EDWARD POV

Llego la hora de Teatro, lo cual significaba ver a Bella otra vez e intentar convencerla de que audicionara para el papel de Julieta.

- La intercepte después de su clase de lengua y estaba hablando con su amiga Alice.

-Hola- dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió Bella con otra sonrisa.

-mi "Hola" no tiene lugar aquí- dijo Alice mientras inclinaba su peso en sus tobillos- los veo luego chicos! – y se fue.

-Vas a audicionar?- le dije.

-siempre eres tan…insistente?- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Me encogí de hombros

-depende- soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos

- definitivamente no-dijo ella. Negué con la cabeza.

-sigo sin entender por que- lo dije mas para mis adentros que para ella.

-la vida- dijo ella. Iba a seguir interrogándola, pero el Sr. Clap. Me interrumpió.

-Sr. Masen- dijo el- voy a necesitar que me ayude, para las audiciones de Julieta, si no le importa.- Mire a Bella y después al maestro.

-No hay ningún problema

-bien! Acompáñame- me dijo el profesor. Mire a Bella para disculparme.

-no hay problema,- dio ella- acaba con ellos, Romeo- me reí y me dirigí a donde me indicaba y Bella desapareció de mi vista.

Los ensayos de las chicas no estaban tan mal, muchas de ellas habían tocado en alguna clase conmigo: Ángela, Jessica, Samantha, Tanya y…

-Malloney, Lauren- dijo el profesor. _Oh .no_

- Ok profe!- dijo ella entusiasmada por subir al escenario.- lista.

-Muy bien, Lauren, empieza en la escena 2 donde Julieta dice ¡oh Romeo! ¡Romeo! Por favor.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella muy sonriente.

-OH ROMEO!- dijo exageradamente y fuera de tono- ROMEO!- y se movió hacia el publico-¿Por qué eres Romeo?!- miro hacia otro lado, exagerando sus movimientos - Reniega a tu padre y rechaza su nombre- y ahora volteo a mirarme- y si no quieres hacerlo- se acerco mas a mi- júrame que me amas y dejare de ser una Capuleto- se separo un poco y pude al fin leer mi línea.

-Aparte. ¿Debo seguir escuchando o he de contestar a eso?- _¿puedo escoger "ninguna de las anteriores"?_

_-_De acuerdo eso es todo señorita Malloney, gracias-

- Ok!- dijo ella y luego me susurro- adiós Edward. _Lista para mi mismo: evitar a Lauren Malloney._

_-_Al parecer esas son todas las audiciones por hoy- dijo el profesor- los resultados serás puesto el lunes en la pizarra. Buenas tardes a todos.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Bella volteada de espaldas terminando de pintar algún tipo de escenografía.

-Muy bien Bella- susurre para mi mismo. Corrí hacia ella y la tome por los hombros- ven- le susurre.

-Pe-pero que haces?- me dijo. La jale hacia el escenario mientras ella miraba a todas partes asustada e imponiendo resistencia.

-Sr Clap!- dije en voz fuerte- cree que tendría tiempo para otra audición?

- ¿Q-q-que?- Bella reaccionó- NO! No!

-no se decepcionará- seguí hablando con el Profesor.

-Por que no?- dijo el Profesor mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

-Damas y Caballeros…Bella Swan- dije mientras me apartaba de ella, dejándola sola en medio del escenario.

BPOV

-Damas y Caballeros…Bella Swan- dijo el mientras me abandonaba en medio de todos.

-em…Hola?...em..- no podía sonar peor- lo siento pero hubo una confusión. Yo no soy actriz, no actúo ni nada. Yo solo estoy aquí para hacer algo de trabajo tras bambalinas…pero me encanta la obra, están asiendo un buen trabajo.- dije después de exprimirme los sesos en busca de algo positivo que decir.

- ¿y que es lo que mas te gusta de la obra?- dijo el senior Clap curioso.

-em..Pues…-_piensa Bella_- la historia. Creo que es increíble que siendo tan jóvenes hayan logrado sentir el amor verdadero. Por que Romeo y Julieta es eso: la historia de 2 jóvenes que supieron encontrar el mayor tesoro y lucharon para estar siempre cerca el uno del otro.- Mire a Edward que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa torcida- básicamente es eso, Senior.- dije al maestro.

- Muy bien- asintió con la cabeza – Edward? Tráele a Bella un guión para que practiquen una escena.

-Si, senior!- dijo Edward orgulloso, sabia que el había ganado. Corrió hacia mí y me entrego un guión.

-Lista?- dijo con voz rebozando de emoción.

-te odio- le dije y vi una sonrisa de lado que el hizo, con la misma actitud orgullosa que ya tenia.

Suspire. – "Solo es enemigo mi tu nombre; pues tu siempre eres el mismo, no un montesco. ¿Qué es un montesco? No es ni la mano, ni el pie, ni el rostro, ni ninguna de las demás partes que pertenecen al hombre. ¡oh! Se tu otra cosa cualquiera ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa, tendría el mismo perfume aunque se le diera otro nombre cualquiera. Asi pues, aun que Romeo no se llamara Romeo, al perder el nombre conservaría sus perfecciones intactas. Despójate de tu nombre, Romeo, y en trueque de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti mismo, tómame a mi entera."

- te cojo la palabra- dijo el y yo fingí haberme dado cuenta que el esta espiando- Llámame tu amante y recibo otro bautismo- tomo mi mano y la beso- dejo de ser para siempre Romeo…

Me quede sin habla. No podía articular palabra alguna. Sentía como mi corazón luchaba por salir de mi pecho, como mis mejillas luchaban para que su rubor carmesí desapareciera y seguía sin decir nada

-bravo!- grito el maestro, sacándonos a ambos de trance en el que habíamos estado- Excelente Señorita Swan. Ahora si pueden desalojar el área, si no es importa. –y se fue.

-vaya- dijo Edward- eso fue interesante.- eso me hizo recordar lo mucho que me había enfadado con Edward.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Listo! Ok? Odie el final, pero bueno.**

**Jajaja que tal? Les gusto?**

**Quería hacerlo mas romántico, pero no me siento muy bien y eso me corta la inspiración.**

**Aclaraciones**

**1. Snickers: mis chocolates favoritos, yumi!**

**2. Esa era la pelea que se supone iba a ser el capitulo de hoy. Si quieren que lo publique por favor digan en su review.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron!!!**

**Sii!**

**También quiero recomendar algunos fics:**

**Si les gusta leer en ingles: Dude has ****issues**** de twilight-chick3 es extremadamente gracioso y Edward es todo inocente y cute!! Jaja vale la pena leerlo**

**Si les gusta leer en español: recomiendo Un amor Secreto de TaniaahCullen la historia se pone cada vez mas interesante y esta muy bueno el fic.**

**O no es tan fácil ser niñera de LadyCornamenta. Muy bueno tambien**

**Nos vemos…PRONTO!! Adios!**

**With Love**

_**Bellalice Cullen***_

**_P.S _lo olvide lo olvide lo olvide!!!! soy una tontaaaa! mil millones de gracias a TANIAAHCULLEN!!! sin ella no habria podido terminado este cap!!! muchas gracias mnza!! erz lo mejor!!!! jejeje see you guys!**


	7. Despertando

**GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

***snif snif* MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! DIOS MIO! ESTOY TAN FELIZ!!**

**Hubo muchos reviews este cap!!! Me tienen impresionada!! Dense un aplauso y un abrazo chicos! **

**Es increible! Muchas muchas graciaS!!!**

_**Brenda: **_**mi pronta!!! Jajajajaja mensa te quiero mucho!! Muchas gracias por comentar!! Eres una gran amiga!! I.C rckz!! Si sabes que significa verdad? Jajaja**

_**DiliCullen**_**: muchas gracias por comentar desde el principio!! Wow!! Me siento super feliz! Jajajaja tu fic es asombroso!! Siguelo pronto!!xD**

_**Tamynna:**_** jajaja que bueno que te gustan mis Disclaimers!! Jajaja cuando quieras te invento uno padre para tu fic! Jajaja y tu fic es genial!! Me encanta!!! Mucho mucho! ****Y yo voy a seguir leyendo leyendo leyendo el tuyo.**

_**Kellsnitch**_**: mil gracias por la recomendación!! Estoy leyendolo!! Y muchas gracias por comentar!! Love you!**

_**SusannBrandonCullen**_**: wowowow! Sisisis amo amo a Taylor Lautner DESDE SHARKBOY Y MAS BARATO POR DOCENA 2!!! Jajaja ok un poco traumada pero es cierto!! Jajaja mil gracias por el review!**

_**taaniaahCullen**_**: ¿Cómo te agradezco? Has hecho demaciado por mi, escritora!! Jajaja no caben mis agradecimientos aquí…son demaciados!! Muchas gracias por tdo!! Eres increible! Y suerte en tus clases! Jajajaj**

_**Gaby Isa Cullen:**_** awn! Gaby! Mil gracias por estar siempre comentando y apoyando el fic!!! Eres genial!!! Gracias por todo!! Y claro después de este cap subire el outtake de CON L DE LECHE [aka. La pelea de Alice y Emmett.] ¿Por qué se llama asi? Ya lo descubriras…mas adelante buajajajja**

**Y gracias a toda esa gente hermosa que me puso en favoritos o en story/author alert!!**

**You rock!! pero como digo siempre me gusta saber su opinión!! Ajajaja **

**Bueno aquí va este cap!**

**Dedicado a la gente tan genial que me comenta!!^^**

**P.S: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENCE, HASTA QUE EDWARD ME TRASFORME EN VAMPIRA Y AMENAZE A STEPHANIE MEYER PARA QUE ME LO DE…ASI QUE POR EL MOMENTO TENDRE QUE CONFORMARME CON SER HUMANA *suspiro***

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDWARDPOV.

-vaya- dije después de salir del trance en el que estaba- eso fue interesante- le sonreí.

-NI-ME-HABLES- dijo ella fulminándome con la mirada.

-Bella…- dije suplicante.

- Déjame sola…- dijo enojada, fue por su mochila , y salio por la puerta trasera…otra vez.

-Dios! Bella- grite y corrí hacia la puerta y la vi caminando rápido hacia el campo de futbol americano. La alcance fácilmente.

-Bella!

-que parte de NO TE QUIERO CERCA no entiendes?- me dijo sin mirarme

-Escucha: se que estuvo mal lo que hice y que talvez debía haberte preguntado antes…

-talvez? TALVEZ?- me grito mientras se paraba a medio camino- si no sabias…los seres humanos tienen algo llamado CEREBRO y lo usan para PENSAR y oh! Lo olvidaba TOMAR SUS PROPIAS DECISIONES oh y POR SU PROPIA CUENTA . si a mi se me diera la gana de irme de esta ciudad lo haria, yo sola. si quisiera irme de esta escuela YO lo haria sola! Si quisiera audicionar para la estupida obra lo haria yo…SOLA. no necesito a nadie para que tome las decisions por MI!(1)

No se, creo que se llama sentido comun o algo asi pero oh! Creo que tu no tienes ninguna de esas cosas verdad? - se veía tan molesta y lo peor esque yo la habia puesto asi.

-No crei que te molestara tanto…- dije riendo un poco.

-Oh! Claro que no…por que todo gira a tu alrededor verdad, Señorito Masen? Pues despierta! La gente tambien tiene sentimientos.

-No entiendo que te molesta- dije algo enojado- te hice un favor!

-Pues gracias entonces- dijo sarcastica.

-Lo hice por ti y por nadie mas que POR TI!- seguia desesperado

-Ya te dije gracias! Que? Quieres una ovacion?- dijo mientras aplaudia un poco y se iba la tome del brazo, con ojos suplicantes

-Por favor Bella…-le rogué. Detestaba verla enfadada conmigo…pero cuando nuestras mradas se toparon habia algo en los de ella que me costaba entender y me moria por saber. Por unos instantes su rostro se ablando y me miro con esos ojos chocolate que me estaba volviendo loco. Meneo la cabeza como deciendose de algun pensamiento y volvio a su mascara enojada.

-no…- se Safo de mi brazo y se fue hacia donde estaban todos los jugadores de futbol. Al parecer la práctica había terminado y ella se acerco a lo que era el tipo más grande y musculoso del equipo. Se agacho un poco para escucharla y asintió con la cabeza. Le paso un brazo protector por los hombros y me dirigió una mirada que hubiera echo que Batman saliera corriendo como una niñita. Glup. Creo que debo cuidar mi espalda desde ahora.

EmmettPOV.

-Emm?- dijo una voz tímida atrás de mi, que apenas era audible después de todo el murmullo de mi equipo.

-Bella!- sonreí, pero al ver bien su expresión, se veía molesta y triste- ¿Qué tienes?- le dije preocupado. Bella siempre ha sido como mi hermanita menor y siempre he tenido el afán de protegerla al igual que Alice. Negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes llevarme a casa?- me dijo con ojos de borreguito degollado(2)

-Claro Bella!- le puso uno de mis brazos alrededor suyo para que se sintiera mejor, aun que ella seguía viendo hacia alguna parte del horizonte, dirigí mi mirada a donde se ubicaban sus ojos. Masen. Juro que si ese niño bonito "soy-estrella-de-broadway" le había echo algo a mi Bellita.(3)yo...

Sentí unas gotitas de agua en mi cabello y supe que había empezado a llover.

-¡corre por tu vida Bells!- le dije soltándome y corriendo hacia el Jeep. Ella se río eh hizo lo mismo. Llegamos al Jeep empapados y Bella subió al asiento del copiloto, después de decir gracias.

Subí a mi lado del jeep y saque mi celular.

-¿Rosalie?- pregunto Bella.

-Si,- dije con una sonrisa- le aviso que si quiere ir a cenar conmigo mas tarde

-aaaa – dijo ella con una sonrisa- las cosas van bien, ¿cierto?- siguió sonriendo.

-Si, creo que vamos muy bien- encendí el Jeep y empecé a dar reversa.

-Rosalie me agrada, y tu ya no eres el mismo desde que estas con ella.- Levante una ceja y ella rio- me refiero que te ha hecho bien, no recuerdo la ultima vez que te vi tan feliz.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Lo soy- y era verdad. Nunca había estado tan feliz desde que conocí a Rose. Fue como si hubiera estado muerto mucho tiempo y el hubiera sido el ángel que me rescato. Pero esa no era la historia de hoy.

-¿Qué te paso hace rato en el campo?- dije tomando el camino hacia su casa. Soltó un suspiro.

-Nada - se cruzo de brazos y miro al horizonte.- no tiene importancia.

-Adivinemos ¿si?- le pregunte- tiene algo que ver con Masen?- soltó un bufido.

-No voy a engañarte ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza. Suspiro derrotada y me contó su "triste" historia, la cual me pareció magnifica. Alice y yo habíamos intentado lograr algo asi desde hace años. Pero no encontrábamos la manera. Al menos Masen tenia algo bueno.

-¿eso es todo?-

-¿te parece poco?-

-La verdad…no me parece tan malo- me encogí de hombros.

-¿QUUEEE?-

BellaPOV.

-Que???- le dije en shock.

-Que no me parece tan malo como dices, la verdad creo que es algo bueno.

-estas-estas-estas de su lado? Se supone que los hermanos mayores dirían "no te preocupes, con gusto le rompo la cara al tipo." –El se rio.

-Si eso quieres…-se encogió de hombros- pero estoy seguro que terminarías llorando por Masen.

-JAMAS!- ¿Qué rayos estaba insinuando?- lo odio lo recuerdas?

-aaah si, perdón- dijo de un modo nada convincente. Suspire furiosa. Y el se río otra vez.- No te enojes Bells, ¿no ves que es por tu bien?

-¿Qué bien podría hacerme ir de un lado a otro con ropa ridícula? ¿eh?- seguía enojada. ¿es que no saben la tortura que me es estar frente a la gente? Normalmente me caigo, digo la palabra equivocada, me ruborizo o me quedo muda. ¿Qué clase de actriz haría algo asi?

- ¿si te digo la verdad, prometes no enojarte?- me dijo con ojos suplicantes. Asentí.

-La verdad…Alice y yo estábamos pensando en alguna forma para hacerte subir al escenario. Pero al parecer Masen se nos adelanto. –Lo mire con ojos desorbitados- Bella, eres una total genio actuando, desde que usabas pañales, ya recitabas Shakespeare con tu galleta de chocolate, además de que tu y Alice siempre se aprendían los diálogos de su película favorita, y tu actuabas igual que tu personaje, Pero no, te esmeras tanto en quedarte en las sombras, diciendo que no vales nada como si fueras una completa tonta, que no te das cuenta en lo maravillosa que podrías ser si pusieras un poquito de verdad y juicio en tu vida. Bells, te quiero…pero me estresa que no quieras ser quien eres y que te esfuerces en ser una fracasada.(4)

-Pues si te estresa tanto… ¿Por qué eres amiga de una fracasada?- le dije fríamente.

-Bellita…

-Bella, soy Bella- lo corte rápidamente.

-Te lo digo por tu bien.- dijo viendo en mis ojos que me había dolido lo que me había dicho.

-Si pues…- Abrí la puerta cuando el se había estacionado en la cochera.-gracias…

-Bells…

-dije que gracias- y cerré la camioneta de un portazo. Seguí escuchando la voz de Emmett gritarme pero decidí ignorarlo. Sabia que si le hablaba en mi estado de animo, terminaríamos mas enojados aun.

Escuche que la camioneta se marcho y abrí la puerta. Nadie. Como siempre, Charlie llegaría hasta la cena, y yo, me quedaría en mi habitación escuchando música a todo volumen.

Básicamente estaba enojada por que Emmett me había echo ver la verdad. Era cierto, normalmente actuaba como un fracasada sin sentido en la vida y jamás sonreía mas que con Alice y Emmett. Me di cuenta que eh vivido siempre en el exilio y no porque me exiliaran si no por que yo sola me lo había ganado.

Después de preparar la cena a Charlie, tome el telefono para disculparme con Emmett, el cual me dijo que estaba a punto de llamarme para pedir disculpas. Platicamos un rato y luego le dio el telefono a Alice, por que iría con Rosalie a cenar. Después de decirme que si quería ir al cine mañana con los demás Alice dijo:

-¿Sabes? Deberías pensar seriamente en seguir con la obra

-Alice…

-Tengo un buen presentimiento Bella!

-¿te tiemblan las manos, Alice?- le dije en broma.

-no…-y luego reacciono- mira, no te burles! Que normalmente lo que digo sucede.

-Si, puede ser…- dije un poco convencida.

-Además quiero hacer un lindo vestido para mi mejor amiga- contesto con voz animada.

-Siempre me haces regalos, Alice.- le dije como si fuera obvio.

-Pero este será importante....además, jamás me has dejado hacerte un vestido, jamás te eh visto con uno!!

-si si, de acuerdo mama…-le dije entre risas.

-entonces adicionarás??!!-dijo en un tono mas alto de lo normal.

-No lo se…-seguía confundida, y en lo que a mi respecta Edward fue un poco arrogante en ese acto.

-UPS! Mami ocupa el telefono- y escuche la voz de su mama diciendo "si no cuelgas en este momento, niña…".

-Yo también te quiero!- escuche gritar a Alice y la risa de su mama diciendo "por favor, Aly…" de un modo dulce. Suspiro- Oki ma, -luego se dirigió a mi- Bells, hablamos luego. Adiós!

-Adiós!- y colgué. Charlie me aviso que era hora de dormir y yo lo obedecí. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y subí a mi habitación.

Aun que estaba a punto de dormir y mis ojos estaban ya cerrándose, tenia la sensación de haber despertado, como si hubiera estado dormida demasiado tiempo y como si todos mis sueños y mis ilusiones cobraran vida.

Se perfectamente en que momento deje de soñar y en que momento deje que la esperanza se escurriera por mis dedos, pero siempre se me había dado bien olvidar las cosas que dolían.(5)

Viernes.

Todo fue de lo mas normal : desayuno, porshe de Alice, Alice critico mi ropa…nada fuera de un aburrido dia en la vida de Bella Swan. Hasta que llegué a mi casillero. Mi casillero y el de Alice estaban uno al lado de otro entonces ella tomo sus cosas y me sorprendió que al abrir el mío, un rosa roja salio a mi encuentro.

-OMG OMG ¿Qué es eso?- chillo Alice.

-Una rosa?- dije con sarcasmo.

-Mira mira!- grito mientras señalaba una nota junto ala rosa. La tome y decia:

_Soy un idiota, pero necesito que me perdones__…_

_Porfavor…(.6)_

-Es de Edward- dijo Alice resuelta.

-¿y tu como sabes?- conteste.

-Fácil. ¿Quién mas escribiría algo tan dulce y hermoso como eso.?  
-Emmett?- dije insegura. Alice rodo los ojos.

-Bella…se sincera contigo- hice una mueca..

Decidí ignorarlo en el pasillo y en clase de biología. Todavía estaba algo furiosa y no quería cometer alguna imprudencia o alguna tontería de la cual me pudiera arrepentir.

Y el al parecer entendió la indirecta, tampoco me dirigió la palabra, pero me dirigía miradas arrepentidas y sinceras, las cuales me daban de ir corriendo y disculparme, pero me faltaban agallas, como siempre.

Le pedí, mas bien le ROGUE a Alice que nos sentáramos en otro lugar en vez de con los demás. Evitar a Edward no era lo mas valiente pero no sabia que decirle.

El día paso rápido y para cuando me di cuenta, Alice estaba esperándome en su porshe para ir al cine.

-¿y quienes van a ir?- le pregunte a Alice mientras me subía a su carro un poco mas animada.

-Pues…tu sabes…- dijo algo nerviosa- Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y…- cerro los ojos fuertemente.

-Alice ¿Masen va a venir?- reaccione furiosa.

-Lo siento- y acelero con cara de disculpa. Puse mi cara en mis manos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le dije impotente,

-Porque sabia que si te decía no ibas a venir, y te necesito a mi lado, es la primera vez que voy al cine con Jasper.- Suspire.

-Okay, pero me debes una grande, Alice- sonrío y grito un buen rato y después siguió el ritmo de la música con su cabeza.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles mas rápido de lo que ami me gustaría, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Llegamos y Alice se fue con Jasper y Rosalie, Edward estaba con ellos, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron yo baje la cabeza y fui a mi refugio personal: Emmett.

La película era un estreno entonces la mayoría de la escuela, incluso turistas estaban ahí, y por esa razón sucedió.

Alice le gritaba a un chico con lentes y lleno de acne furiosa:

-¿COMO QUE SOLO TIENES 4 BOLETOS??!! YO APARTE 6!!- dijo golpeando el mostrador.

-Hubo un error en la cuenta de los asientos y solo tenemos 4 disponibles, por favor no me golpee!- contestó asustado a ala furiosa Alice.

-Alice…- Jasper puso su mano en su hombro y ella se relajo automáticamente.- no importa, la vemos otro día- le sonrío.

-Pero ya estamos aquí- dijo Rosalie

-y yo quería ver acción- siguió Emmet haciendo puchero.

-Pues entren ustedes, no me importa quedarme afuera- dijo Edward. Eso me dejaria a mi…con el.

-¿No te molesta Bella?- me preguntó Alice. Esta a punto de contestar "si" cuando ella miro a los demás- no, no le molesta.

-pe…-

-me lo agradecerás, Bella- susurro y me guiño el ojo.- Adiós chicos, diviértanse!

Y desaparecieron. Todos empezaron a entrar ala sala, dejando la plaza donde nos encontrábamos desierta. Suspire resignada y me dirigí a la huida.

-Bella!- me grito una voz aterciopelada. No conteste - Bella! Lo- lo – lo siento!- dijo jadeante. Al parecer había dado una buena carrera para alcanzarme. Frene y voltea a mirarlo

-¿Qué?- dije confundida.

-que lo siento- se acerco a mi con una mueca arrepentida tomo mis hombros y me miro a los ojos- con toda mi alma.

-La que debería disculparse soy yo…me porte como una tonta- dije titubeando perdida en sus ojos. El soltó una pequeña risa.

-El tonto soy yo. – sonrío un poco avergonzado.- debí haber aceptado tu decisión y escucharte cuando dijiste que no

-Pero la que reacciono mal fui yo.-seguí insistiendo

-Pero yo fui el que actúo mal- dijo un poco molesto

-Pero YO…- nos dimos cuenta que estábamos apunto de pelearnos de nuevo y nos reímos

-Bueno, ¿serias capas de aceptar mis disculpas?- me dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Si me contestas algo- le conteste.

-Dispara- dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca, y golpeaba un asiento al lado de el para que yo me sentara. Obedecí y solté mi pregunta: - tu fuiste el de la rosa, ¿cierto?- asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué? – se encogió de hombros.

-Por que se me hizo una forma para hacer que no estuvieras tan furiosa conmigo.- bajo la cabeza- detesto estar molesto con alguien que me importa.- me ruborice hasta la medula. Me miro asustado – me- me refiero a que no conozco a casi nadie de aquí, y la verdad la gente que me quiere conocer me da miedo- se estremeció y yo contuve una sonrisa- si, me refiero a Lauren.- No lo soporte y me reí un poco y el se río conmigo.- Eres una buena persona Bella, y me gustaría poder llamarte mi amiga.- Sonreí y golpe un poco su hombro.

-ya lo soy…- y me dedico una dulce sonrisa.

***-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TADAAAAA!**

**Jajajaja que tal? **

**La verdad la ultima parte es mi favorita no lo puedo negar x3**

**Aclaraciones!**

**1. Cortesia de taaniaahCullen thank you so much!**

**2. Muy triste. Es lo que significa jajaja**

**3. Bellita. Emmett llama asi a Bella porque es como su hermana chiquita.**

**4. Creo que Emmett se paso, pero francamente es cierto. Bella se ah estado comportando como una mala heroina y necesitaba que alguien la ubicara ajjajaja.**

**5. Luego sabremos la razón. Suspenso chicos, suspenso…**

**6. Esa frase es de mi inventiva por que la que encontré en Internet era demasiado cursi para Edward xP**

**Las recomendaciones de hoy son:**

**INGLES: * teddybears,boogeymen and bedtime stories de twilight-chick3 muy cute muy lindo muy Edward xP**

**ESP:* acaso esto es el amor? De AnneHildweller GENIAL! Cortesia de Kellsnitch.**

*** Deseo echo realidad de DiliCullen. Diferente, entretenido y misterioso esta increible!!**

**Cuando sean recomendaciones seran asi: 1 en ingles y 2 en esp. Jajaja**

**Ya tengo en mente los siguientes 2! Jajajajaj**

**Cuidense mucho y oh!**

**Felicidades a todos los graduados de primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, carrera, es mas, de kinder! Jajajaja **

**FELICIDADES CLASE DEL 2009!!!**

forever yours

_Bellalice Cullen_


	8. Jacob Black

**GENTE HERMOSA BONITA DE MI CORAZON!!!**

**Jajajajja**

**Muchisisisisisiismas gracias por sus coments!!! Jajajaja**

**Enserio que si!! No saben cuanto me animan!!! Jajaja no tengo mucha inspira se me agoto con lo del fic jajajaja**

**Bueno**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Tamynna: jajaja que genial que te gusto el cap!! Jajaja si Emmett rockz! Me gusto que fue como una bofetada de :despierta Bella! Pero una que un hermano te daria jjaja xP no lo se . y bien? Te gusto el Disclaimer? Puedes decirme si no, y te hago otro Oki? ^^**

**Miraya-san: my friend!! HAPPY B-DAY!!! Jajaja mensa te quiero muchisimo y muchas gracias a Diosito por ponerte en mi camino!!! Que cumplas muchos mas y te arruges como pasaaaaa!!! Jajajaja xD gracias por ser mi befis!! I love ya!**

**taaniaahCullen: Taniaaaa!!1 jajaja no se como agradecerte todo! Jajaja eres lo mejor y de las mejores escritoras en potencia que conosco!!jajaja sisisi sabia que no debia decirte lo de la rosa jaja era sorpresa!!! xD te quiero demas y disfruta tus vacaciones Jajajaja EEEEEEE jajaja**

**DiliCullen: no hay porque agradecer!1 jajaj muchas gracias a TI por comentar!! Graduada eh?? Muchas felicidades!!! Jajaja y suerte en la prepa!! Jajaja**

**Meriancullen19: nueva reviewer!! Bellalice like it!! Jajajaja muchisimas gracias por comentar y espero que te siga gustando y siguas dejando reviews!! Jajaj DIOS! VI EL VIDEO QUE ME MANDASTE DE TAYLOR!!1 TOTALMENTE BABAAAA!!! Me encanto encanto encanto!! Jajaja muchas gracias y si, amo a Taylor :D**

**Brenda: jajaja sii pero al final todo estuvo bien!! Jajaja gracia spor comentar y Charlie te observa *_* jajajaja**

**Edward's Little Girl: nuevo nombre eh? Jajajaja me gusta mucho!! Jajaja mil gracias por comentar y ser fiel al fic desde el principio chica! Wow! Gracias! Oye por alguna razon rara no me puedo meter a tu perfil  crees que podrias mandarme tu poema para leerlo? Jajaja estaria padre y seguro esta genial!! Jajaja love you! Oh! y sobre lo del beso de Edward y Bella: espela lo ilespelado =.= (CHINO: espera lo inesperado xP)jajajaj**

**SussanBrandonCullen: jajaj y a mi me alegra tenerte aqui de nuevo! Jajaja sisisis lo de Alice a mi tambien me mato de risa jajaja muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Kellsnitch: jaja gracias por el coment! Y que bueno que te enganches con la historia!! Jaja y si! Me encanto el fic! ^^**

**Este fic va para todas ustedes pero en especial a Miraya-San porque es su cumple ^^**

**P.S: TAYLOR ME REGALO TWILIGHT Y CASI LO TENGO, PERO EMMETT, QUERRIENDO HACER UNA BROMA, LO ARRUGO, LO TIRO ALA CHIMIENEA Y SE QUEMO…ASI QUE TWILIGHT SIGUE PERTENECIENDOLE A STEPHANIE MEYER**

***la historia es totalmente mía**

* * *

BPOV

Me levante el domingo tranquilamente para desayunar un cereal, cuando vi a mi padre cerca de la estufa, maldiciendo a un tocino o algo asi.

-¿Papa?- dije un poco insegura.

-oh! Hola Bella!- me dijo con una sonrisa pero luego se quemo con la estufa- maldita estufa!

-¿Qué-que intentas hacer Papa?- dije acercándome al lugar donde se encontraba.

-Pues…el desayuno Bells- me contesto como si fuera algo obvio y mire al sarten que tenia lo cual parecía una extraña mezcla de huevo con algo irreconocible y viscoso.

-emm.. ¿Qué tal si yo termino esto, si?- le dije tomando una palilla y la pimienta.

-Bien!- contesto fulminando a la estufa con la mirada y se puso a ver el canal deportivo.

Cuando termine de componer el desayuno, ambos nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de la sala y al ver que el no hablaba decidí empezar yo.

-¿Por qué intentaste preparar el desayuno?- dije mientras me metía un trozo de em…huevos? En la boca.

-¿Qué un padre no puede preparar un desayuno a su hija?- lo mire con cara de "papa, por favor" – pues mira…eh estado pensando y…creo que es tiempo de que tengas un coche- qué??!!!

-Un coche?!! Wow! Papa gracias!!!

Pero cuando me di cuenta a donde íbamos…

-wow, Papa, gracias…- dije con sarcasmo cuando nos encontrábamos en el deposito de coches usados de Billy Black, un amigo de la infancia de mi papa.

-Sabia que te encantaría- contesto con una gran sonrisa mientras se bajaba de la patrulla.

Una de las razones por las cuales siempre iba a ala escuela con Alice [o si era necesario a pie] era que me negaba rotundamente a llegar en una patrulla ala escuela. Pero cuando le dije a Charlie que quería un coche económico, no creí que fuera a tomárselo tan enserio

-Billy!- saludo Charlie a su amigo que se estaba recuperando del accidente que había tenido años atrás y ahora estaba caminando tranquilamente.

-Hola Charlie y..Bella!- dijo sorprendiéndose de verme, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en mi cumpleaños numero 12 y ahora tengo 16.- has crecido- y despeino mi cabello.

-si…-conteste fingiendo una sonrisa

-Bella, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar un auto que te guste? –me dijo Charlie.

-Okay- dije empezando a caminar resignada

El lugar era nada mas que chatarra, ni siquiera veía un carro construido completamente, solo partes y partes y partes. Oí un ruido fuerte, entonces lentamente empecé a caminar hacia atrás pero choque con algo.

-aaaah!!!!-grite

-aaaahh!!- la otra cosa grito con una voz grave eh hizo un moviendo brusco, tirandome al suelo.

-auch! Cual es tu problema??!- exclame furiosa desde el suelo.

-Lo siento lo siento en verdad lo siento!- me ofreció su mano- soy muy torpe

-ya somos dos- dije tomándola y el me ayudo a levantarme. Había algo en el chico que me hacia sentir bien- tiendo a caerme la mayoría del tiempo.-Solté su mano y me sacudí un poco.

-jajaja ya lo veo- y me dirigió una blanca sonrisa que hacia un contraste con su piel cobriza.-oh!- se limpio la mano llena de aceite negro en el pantalón gastado que llevaba y la extendió hacia a mi –Soy Jacob Black- la estreche.

-Bella Swan

-Bella Swan?- miro hacia el cielo tratando de recordar algo- la hija de Charlie ¿cierto? ¿Belly??- seguía con su sonrisa.

-La misma… y ya nadie me llama así- dije con una sonrisa, el soltó mi mano.Y puso la suya en su cuello.

-Wow…hace años que no te veía…te ves…muy bien- dijo algo nervioso en la ultima parte.

-Tu no estas mal, chico- aclare la palabra "chico" para que entendiera que yo seguía siendo un año mayor que el.

Jacob Black. Ahora lo recordaba! Solíamos ser inseparables. Jacob y yo jugábamos la mayoría del tiempo aquí cuando éramos pequeños , jugábamos a los exploradores y terminábamos todos ensuciados de aceite, tierra y todo lo que pudiéramos imaginar. No me parece raro que lo haya olvidado, después del accidente, mi mente bloqueaba toda memoria que pudiera hacerme recordar el momento cuando…

Pero este no era tiempo de recordar. Por ahora, solo quería ver a mi amigo Jacob.

-Has crecido- logre decirle- recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño niño…tenias problemas de peso ¿cierto?- seguí en broma(1)

-Oye- me señaló con una sonrisa- yo no recuerdo que estuvieras tan flaca tampoco, además- doblo su brazo y se vio un enorme músculo en su bíceps, y me di cuenta que llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas bien ajustada a su cuerpo, en el cual resaltaban la mayoría de sus músculos. No podía negar que el chico estaba como quería.- he mejorado Bella- me lanzo una mirada orgullosa

- yo no- conteste y le mostré mi brazo algo flácido pero aun así delgado.

ambos reímos como si los últimos cuatro años no hubieran pasado, como si nada hubiera cambiado y solo volviéramos a ser Jakey y Bells (2), nada mas.

Jacob me invito a su taller, donde el trabajaba con las partes que encontraba de restos de otros coches. Tenía talento, por que milagrosamente los autos tenían forma y parecían funcionar ala perfección. Solo había dos coches: una pick up Chevrolet roja y un Volkswagen azul marino en el que estaba trabajando en ese momento. Jake me abrió la puerta de la pick up para que pudiera sentarme y verlo trabajar

- y ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? - dijo mientras se concentraba en alguna parte del Volkswagen. Solté un bufido.

-¿Qué te cuento? – conteste mientras me estrujaba los sesos para pensar en algo interesante que contar- oh! Fui obligada a audicionar en la tonta obra de Romeo y Julieta!

-el rio entre dientes.

-yo también

-¿tu?- dije sorprendida. El me miro y asintió.

-Apuesta con Quil- y reflexione. Un chico de piel cobriza alto y al parecer nuevo se había parado al frente del escenario y dicho las frases de Romeo el día en que Edward hizo la audición.

-¿en que año estas Jake?- conteste algo asustada y el soltó una carcajada.

- Noveno…lo que pasa es que la secundaria y la preparatoria están en el mismo edificio…duh!- me hizo una mueca divertida. Yo puse una mano en mi cara

-argh! Es cierto!- lo mire arrepentida – lo siento!

- pff lo que sea- hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia y se irguió, pasándose una mano por su frente. Le avente una toalla a su cara.

-gracias

-de nada- se limpio y me sonrío de nuevo.

-¿y que apostaron?- dije para alejar el tema de mi poca sabiduría sobre la estructura de la escuela.

-Es una larga historia…

-¿Qué me contaras luego?- se limpio las manos y siguió trabajando.

-Si, Bella. Con gusto – y sonrío viendo a su trabajo.

-Bien- decidí no molestar más a Jacob. El chico estaba muy concentrado y me sentía un estorbo. Me senté derecha en la pick up y tome el volante. Podía imaginarme en esta cosa, le faltaba pintura, si, pero tenia una forma bulbosa que me encantaba y estoy segura que es casi indestructible

-¿te gusta?- dijo una voz del lado contrario, y me dio un sobresalto,

-Jacob me asustaste!!- se rió y se subió del lado del copiloto.

- Mira, el único problema es que tienes que jalar de esta forma la palanca de mano- y me mostró como.- pero todo lo demás esta perfecto.

-Eres increíble en esto, Jacob.- le dije mirando hacia el horizonte con las manos todavía en el volante.

-¿te gusta la pick up?- me pregunto de nuevo

-Me encanta- dije con una sonrisa. El saco algo de su bolsillo del pantalón y se oyó un campaneo.

-Es tuya- movió mi mano y sobre ella puso unas llaves.

-Jacob…Jacob…yo no- el me silencio con un "shh" y me dijo

-Es una carcacha y solo la termine por que me obsesione, la verdad no me gusta tanto.- se encogió de hombros

-Pero tu la hiciste…no puedo tomarla es demasiado- dije agitando mi cabeza.

-Mira, si te hace sentir mejor: el dinero de esta pick up es para mi bolsillo porque yo la termine. Me estas haciendo un favor! Y así podré terminar a ese bebe- dijo señalando con la cabeza al auto azul a un lado de nosotros.

-Estas seguro?- dije observando las llaves

-Claro! Pero…- me las quito de las manos.- déjame le doy una buena capa de pintura y te la llevo el lunes ¿te parece?- me encogí de hombros.

-Tu eres el experto.

-Si, lo soy – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y yo me reí. Mi celular empezó a sonar con un mensaje de Charlie.

-Nos esperan en tu casa.- le dije mientras el Hizo una mueca.

- bien, bien- dijo y se bajo de un salto yo intente imitarlo pero no tuve tanto éxito.

-Okay- dijo Jacob- tu en verdad eres torpe.

-No me molestes, esparrago- el se ataco de la risa y yo me adelante un poco.

Me alcanzo y nos fuimos riendo todo el camino. Nos quedamos un buen rato, pero tarde o temprano Charlie tenia que ir ala comisaría para tomar su turno de la tarde, lo cual me dejaba en casa sola. Pero me llego un mensaje de Alice.

_FIESTA D PIZZA EN MI KSA!!_

_Si, Masen esta invitado…;)_

_NO PUEDES FALTAR!!_

_Alice _

Debo aceptar que solo su nombre me hizo ruborizar, en especial por la despedida de anoche…

_FLASHBACK_

-y entonces por esa razón Jasper no puede comer nada verde- dijo Edward entre risas (5) Mientras yo me reía con El. Cuando paramos de reír no pude evitar decir.

-Hace mucho que no me reía así- dije viendo hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué?- contesto interesado.

-Es…complicado.- baje la cabeza. Puso una mano en mi espalda para tranquilizarme aun que hizo todo lo contrario. Sentía como el color carmesí iba a mis mejillas

-Creo que puedo entenderlo- y me dio una sonrisa confidente y dulce.

-Tal vez después ¿si? No me gusta pensar en eso- lo mire pero fue mala idea. Estaba demasiado cerca de mi. Podía escuchar su respiración y seguro el podía escuchar mi corazón. No sabia si moverme o alejarme, la verdad no estaba conciente de nada, lo único que sabia es que estaba perdida en sus ojos topacio…otra vez.

-Hola! Tortolitos!!- dijo Emmett que apareció de la nada. Ambos nos sobresaltamos.

-eh…Hola Emm… como estuvo la película?-conteste totalmente roja.

-Muy…entretenida verdad Alice?

-Si Emmett mucho- dijoponiendo una cara picadamente malicisiosa.- pero creo que ellos se entretenieron mas.

Mire a Edward. Estaba viendo a los demas con una ceja levantada, ningun rastro de nervisismo o cara roja, como yo. Pero si miraba sus ojos podia ver cierto rubor o timidez en ellos.

-Bueno chicos, la función acabo y ya se esta asiendo tarde.- dijo Jasper.

-¿Cómo repartimos los autos?- dijo Rosalie.

-Bien, tenemos mi Jeep que espero Rosalie me acompañé- dijo Emmett tomando la mano de Rosalie.

-Claro, Osito- y empezaron a besarse. Y todos empezamos a abuchearlos.

-y también esta mi Porshe- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Alice si no te importa, ¿puedo ir contigo?- contesto Jasper algo animado. Le dirigí una sonrisa a Alice y ella tenia una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que puedes Jasper!- tomo su mano y salio corriendo con el hacia el auto, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos.

-Nos han abandonado, Edward- le dije tímidamente.

-No del todo- y saco sus llaves.- yo manejo, mi Volvo esta en el estacionamiento.- y se levanto de la banca en la que nos encontrábamos. - ¿no vienes? - ¿Qué opción me quedaba?

-Eh…Ok- y lo seguí por el estacionamiento. Me senté a su lado en el lugar del copiloto y me esperaba una hora de camino.

-¿puedo poner algo de música?- dije mirando su estereo.

-Si…-dijo sin pensarlo y yo lo encendí- es decir No!- dijo algo nervioso- em..puedes cambiarle si…

- no… Claire de Lune es fantástica- y le sonreí.

-¿te gusta Debussy?- contesto sorprendido.

-Pues…si, solo reconozco a mis favoritos pero…

-Debussy también es de mis favoritos.- contesto con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví.

-¿si?- dije algo sorprendida.

-Si,- me miro- no soy tan hueco como parezco- y se golpeo un poco la cabeza. Yo me rei

-jamás no, enserio yo no pensé eso- y el se rió.

-Si, lo se- y me miro de nuevo. Y me di cuenta que en verdad me creia- y que otros artistas te gustan Bella?

-Pues…-mencione algunas de mis bandas favoritas y resultaron ser las mismas que Edward. Nos la estábamos pasando increíble, reíamos, hablábamos y me sentía casi completa, como si el vacío que sentía no existiera y no hubiera otra cosa mas que el y yo. Pero, como siempre, teníamos que llegar a mi casa.

-Bien, aquí me bajo- dije mientras estaba apunto de abrir la puerta. Pero el ya estaba ahí, abriéndola para mi.- gracias- dije en un susurro y casi caigo pero el sujeto mi brazo.

-Creo que tendré que acompañarte, solo para que no te lastimes- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que si- y caminamos juntos hasta la puerta. Cuando llegue a ella saque mis llaves y me despedí

-bueno, creo que nos veremos por ahí.- dijo el

-Si…- y seguí completamente deslumbrada. La luz tenue de la lámpara del patio lo hacia lucir guapo hasta lo imposible.

- Creo que…tengo que irme…Adios!- y dio la vuelta- ah..y..- se regreso hacia mi y me susurro al oído, muy cerca de mi mejilla- cuídate, Bella- y empezó a caminar con grandes sancadas hacia el Volvo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Bella! Bella estas aquí? Yuju??- dijo Jacob aplaudiendo en frente a mi cara. Me sobresalte.

-Em… lo siento

-jajaja Bella, ya te vas- dijo despeinando mi cabello. Moví sus manos de mi cabeza.

-jajaja tonto.- le sonreí- nos vemos luego

-Okay! –sonrío- fue bueno verte de nuevo Bella.

-No es la ultima ves que me ves, Jacob…duh!- y el se rió con un ligero matiz nervioso.

-cierto, adiós!

-adiós, espárrago!- dije y cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

Le pedí a Charlie que me llevara ala Casa de los Cullens para la "fiesta", ya que Jake me llevaría mi nueva camioneta mañana a la escuela. Cuando llegue vi lo que quería ver pero al mismo tiempo me ponía los pelos de punta: Un Volvo plateado perfectamente acomodado en el extenso jardín de Alice. Tome un respiro y Salí de la patrulla directo ala puerta. Toque el timbre rogando al Cielo que Edward no fuera el que abriera, la verdad no sabría ni como empezar a hablarle. Para mi mayor suerte, Emmett abrió la puerta, abrazándome fuerte y dándome vueltas en la estrada.

-Emm…basta no…respiro- dije con un hilo de voz y el me soltó

-¿Sigues sin fuerza, Bells? – se cruzo de manos y negó con la cabeza – Necesitas ejercitarte mas! Has pensado en el Yoga o…?(4)

-Si?? No cuentes con eso Emm- dije con una sonrisa y el me despeino el cabello. _¿Cuántas veces me habían despeinado el día de hoy?._

_-_ y Alice?- le pregunte a Emmett.

-Esta terminando de arreglarse- y rodó los ojos- ya la conoces.

--jajaja si creo que si.- di una mirada a mi alrededor. Vi a Rosalie viendo una clase de pasarela con una libreta tomando notas, me vio y me saludo con la mano. Luego vi a Jasper y…Edward jugando Box en el wii de la otra televisión.

- Hey, Chicos! Ya vieron quien llego?- grito Emmett. Jasper Miro de reojo y siguió "golpeando a Edward"

-Hola Bella!- y en ese momento, Edward dirigió su mirada hacia a mi y en su cara se poso una gran sonrisa que correspondió con la mía.

-Bella!- mi nombre sonaba mas hermoso cuando el lo mencionaba.

- Edward! No es tiempo de flirtear con Bella…concéntrate!- le grito Jasper entre risas. Edward lo fulmino con la mirada y dio un golpe con el control que dejo a Jasper noqueado.

-Pero pero pero- dijo Jasper con los ojos como platos. Edward se encogió de hombros

- No debes hacerme enojar- contesto con una sonrisa. Jasper suspiro derrotado y me volteo a ver.

-¿Quieres jugar, Bella?- me sobresalte un poco.

-em…

-¡vamos, Bella!- me grito Edward - prometo no ser tan duro contigo- eh hizo un puchero. Yo me crucé de brazos y Emmett tomo mis hombros

- No sabes lo que dices, Edward – mire a Emmett y tenia una expresión horrorizada en su rostro que me dio risa- Bella ha sido la campeona de Wii Box desde que la consola fue comprada.

- Creo que Edward es suficiente bueno para derrotarla- dijo Jasper.

-Me huele a…apuesta- dijo Emmett entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿10 dólares?- dijo Jasper y estiro su mano

- si te gusta perder tu dinero…- y emmett la estrecho. Emmett me dio una palmada empujándome a donde Edward se encontraba – acaba con el, Bells.!

- Eh…Okay…- tome los mandos del control y me pare enfrente de la pantalla.

- ¿preparada?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Solo si tu lo estas- le dije con una sonrisa tímida. El se río entre dientes y empezó el juego.

Al principio ambos estábamos muy concentrados en jugar, pero el me empujo un poco con el hombro y yo hice lo mismo. Estábamos atacados de la risa y no nos importo que todos estuvieran mirándonos, además ¿a quien le importaba? Por lo mas extraño que parezca, por primera vez no me importaron los demás. Termine dando un golpe y lo deje en el suelo.

Empecé a reírme y Emmett vino corriendo hacia mi.

-yeah! Esa es mi Bella!!- y me subió en sus hombros como una niña pequeña. Iba a preguntarle que si no pesaba demasiado pero el me leyó la mente: - no, la verdad no pesas tanto como pareces. – le di un zape en la nuca y el se río pero me bajo del suelo.

-Hombre, te gano una chica!- dijo Jasper en tono reprobatorio. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Es bastante buena – se puso enfrente de mi con cara profesional y resignada. – bien jugado, Rival – me estiro su mano.

- igualmente – y se la estreche. Como siempre, sentí esa electricidad que me encantaba y solo me pasaba cuando el estaba cerca. A lo lejos escuche a Emmett gritar "ha! Págame!" y un gruñido de Jasper. Pero yo estaba con Edward ahora.

Estábamos charlando de trivialidades y tonterías de la escuela, pero ponía atención como si fuera algo de vida o muerte; Alice llego y nos acompaño un rato y platicar con nosotros, al parecer Alice no había tenido ninguna platica "decente" o en la que no pareciera una demente con el y los tres nos adaptamos muy bien.

Hubo un momento en que Alice dijo que tenia sed y que iria por unos refrescos. Asi que Edward y yo quedamos solos de nuevo…

-Oye Bella- empezó, mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza- me-me estaba preguntando …- No puede ser!! Esto sonaba como –como las películas que me encantaba ver cuando el chico quería preguntarle a la chica si quería…salir - no se, si tu querías…- me quede en silencio para oírlo terminar, pero el sonido de un claxon invadió la habitación donde todos nos encontrábamos. Me acerque a la ventana y vi mi futura pick Up , un borrón negro en la cajuela de esta y a…

-JACOB!- grite contenta

-Jacob?- dijo Edward contrariado.

* * *

**Bueno…. ¿Qué les parece? ¿les gusta? Ojala que si!!!**

**Jajajaja bueno, esta fue una chica introducción de Jacob Black! Jajaja a mi en particular me gusto jajaja pero no lo se, como sea…**

**ACLARACIONES**

**1. Me imagine a un Jacob todo pachoncito x3 jaja cute ^^**

**2. Son sus apodos de peques, queria ponerle a Bella Belly pero Jakey y Belly sonaba demaciado meloso xS**

**3. porque Jasper no puede comer nada verde? Se los encargo de tare xD Jajaja dejen su teoria jajaja**

**4. Chiste personal y creo que el deporte mas adecuado para Bella seria el yoga, no tienes que ser atletica xP**

**Gente!! 3 cosas!!!**

_**CON L DE LECHE**_**: es la pelea perdida de Emm y Alice. Voy a empezar a pasarla a la compu lo mas propable es que el outtake este a mas tardar mañana o si mi computadora se revela (me pasa seguido) el lunes jajaja espero que les guste!**

_**NUEVO FIC**_**: gente quería comentar que tengo una nueva idea para un fic!! Queria hacerla desde hace un tiempo y creo que es hora. Tengo 3 en mente jajaja pero por el momento empezare solo uno. El punto es: escuche que los fic lyricos no se pueden, entonces eso me arruina la idea. Si alguien sabe algo sobre eso, por favor haganmelo saber!**

**El fic se llamaria soundtrack y seria algo asi como una serie de One-shots que serian las historias de nuestras parejas favoritas según algunas canciones (derechos reservados. ALL WE ARE y el futuro SOUDTRACK son originales mios, por favor no los pasen a otros sitios sin avisarme si? Y no los copien porfis!) **

**Si acaso no se puede subire otro jajaja**

_**ENCUESTA:**_** necesito saber: con quien prefieren que se quede Jake? Nessie o Leah? **

**Jajaja escojan su favorita**

**Como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios y voy a estar fuera por un tiempo pero estare escribiendo!!**

**Talvez como en una o dos semanas :/ jajaja **

**Muchos besos abrazos desde Cullenlandia!! x3 **

**Lovely yours,**

**Bellalice Culle**


	9. sorprendidas?

BA- YO!

A- Alice

B- Bella

* * *

(BA enciende una camara y se pone al frente)

BA- SORPRENDIDAS??? JAJJAJAJ SOLO UNAS MINI PALABRITAS DE Bella y Alice PORQUE SE DISCULPARAN POR MI VDD CHICaS?

A- EM…exactamente por que tenemos que hacer esto?

B- siii! No entiendes que estaba con edward atendiendo algo importante?

Ba- oh! Porfavor! Estoy muy apenada!

A- ademas…como si nunca estuvieras con Edward, Bella!

-B- pero pero pero!

A- pup! Ayudemos a Bellalice en esto. Ella siempre hace mucho por nosotras con su fic

BA- Awn gracias Alice!

A- aunque por que rayos nos has abandonado?

B- lo se! Cuanto fueron? 4 meses?

BA- Chicas chicas! Ya les habia dicho! La vida no me daba tiempo y estuve muy ocupada!

B- bueno…eso es cierto Alice. La vida puede ser dura a veces

BA- sabia que entenderias Bella ^^

B- aun asi…quisiera un nuevo guardarropa para el siguiente capitulo. Yo no perdono tan facil y ademas! No soy tan amargada!

BA- em..Okay esta bien!

A- y si a ella le das eso…pues a mi enviame de viaje!

BA- eh…(saca una libreta) a Paris esta bien?

A- Con Jasper si eres tan amable!

BA- pero en ALL WE ARE, jasper y tu no son novios aun….

A- (fulmina a BA con la mirada)

BA- okay okay! Hare que eso pase rapido! (anota en su libreta y las ve) algo mas?

A y B- (apunto de decir algo)

BA- (cierra la libreta) perfecto! Ahora disculpense que yo tengo mucho que escribir (se pone en una laptop y empieza a teclear)

A- em..Hola a todos! Soy Alice!

B- yo Bella!

A-ustedes ya nos conocen y antes que nada, gracias por leer este fic…

B- y este mensaje tambien!

A- exacto. Como habran escuchado Bellalice a estado algo ocupada estos ultimos meses…

-B- PERO!.... esta lista para volver si ustedes quieren!

A- con un nuevo capitulo

B- y con mucha mas inspiración!

A- en estos momentos esta terminando de escribir el nuevo cap llamado "QUIEN DEMONIOS ES JACOB BLACK?"

B- y por ser tan buenas lectoras, Bellalice les dara un adelanto del capitulo.

A- lo mas probable esque el capitulo este terminado entre hoy y el martes.

BA- (va con ellas) gracias por su comprensión y espero que les guste! (suena su celular) bueno? Oh! Taylor Lautner! Hola bebe! Como estas? (se aleja de la camara)

A- pues ahora esta con su novio como veran!

B- pero saben que las quiere mucho a todas y todos sus seguidores!

A- saludos! Y feliz navidad!

B- Alice todavía no es navidad

A- pero es hora de comprar los regalos (mira su reloj) que por cierto estoy atrasada! Adios Bella! (se va a comprar los regalos)

B- pues aquí esta el adelanto! Ojala les guste! (mira hacia abajo) yo lo que quiero de navidad es a Eward. (alguien la abraza por atrás)

E- deseo consedido (le da un beso)

(LA CAMARA SE APAGA)

EDWPOV

Jacob!- grito bella entusiasmada.

-Jacob?- lo dije mas para mi mismo que para los demás. ¿Quién demonios era Jacob? (1) ¿Por qué Bella estaba tan entusiasmada con el tipo? ¿Por qué tenia esta enormes ganas de darle un golpe a ESE tipo? Sacudí mi cabeza y cuando mire de nuevo Bella estaba golpeando el vidrio y agitando su mano a "Jacob". Me acerque a ella.

-¿Bella? ¿Quién es Jacob?- pregunte pacíficamente, opuesto a como me sentía, claro.

-¡oh! Jacob es mi…- y el timbre de la puerta sono. Su… ¿novio? Me rechinaron los dientes de solo pensarlo. _Relájate Edward…solo…relájate _pense para mi mismo y vi como Emmett abria la puerta

-¿Esta Bella aquí? – pregunto jacob, aunque la respuesta era demaciado estupida. El ya la habia saludado.

-¡Hola Jacob!- dijo ella y se acerco ala puerta.

-¡Bella!- dijo con voz ronca y grave que denotaba alegria. Lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia adentro y lo solto. Definitivamente queria matar al idiota.

- ¡Chicos:! – dijo Bella en voz alta- el es Jacob Black…mi mejor amigo de la infancia- eso me dejo un poco mas tranquilo pero la forma en que Black la miraba no era muy fraternal que digamos (2).

- ¿Qqueeeeeee?!! – grito Alice desde la cocina y fue hasta la sala como un tornado- pense que YO era tu mejor amiga!!!- dijo con cara de perrito triste.

Y todos empezaron a reir…menos yo.

- jaja es que Jacob es mi mejor amigo chico y tu mi mejor amiga chica

-¡ooh!- dijo Alice- pense que me habias olvidado Bella- y la abrazo fuerte. Bella se rio un poco y Jacob tambien.

-Soy Alice. La MEJOR amiga de Bella- dijo en un tono comicamente desafiante. Intentandolo ver desde arriba pero era imposible. Ella estiro su mano para tomar la de el.

-Pues yo soy Jacob Black. El MEJOR amigo de Bella- contesto siguiendole el juego y estrecharon las manos.- Bella me ha contado sobre ti- Alice sonrio – y me conto que quieres ser diseñadora de modas.

-asi es- asintió.

-¿Sabes? Mi prima Leah tiene este taller donde varias chicas se reunen para crear disenios, si quieres unirte…- se encogio de hombros y a Alice le brillaron los ojos de emocion.

-¡si si si! ¡gracias Jacob Black!- y se colgo de su cuello para abrazarlo. Mire a Jasper y vi como entrecerraba sus puños con fuerza y ya no tenia expresión en el rostro. Tendria que preguntarle después.(3)

-Bueno…-se acerco Emmett a el- yo soy Emmett, el hermano de Alice- dijo en tono protector y intimidante, protegiendo a sus dos pequeñas: Alice y Bella.

-un gusto.- y se saludaron con las manos.

-¡Hombre! En verdad tienes fuerza!- dijo Emmett soltandose y estirando los dedos. Jaco se encogio de hombros.

-me ejercito un poco- y Emmett adopto un actitud de niño de primaria.-¡te juego vencidas!- dijo con la palabra "competencia" escrita en la cara.

-Claro, cuando quieras.- contesto con una asquerosa sonrisa.

-te presento a mi hermosa novia Rosalie- y la atrajo hacia el, tomándola de la cintura.

-Hola- dijo el y ella respondio igual.- Oye, Leah tiene todas las pasarelas grabadas por si te falto algun dato. Vi que estabas tomando nota.

-oh jajaja gracias- contesto ella con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué ahora todos se unieron al club "yo amo a jacob"?!(4) cuando paso?! Hace cinco minutos todos estaba igual que yo, ahora todos quieren ser sus amigos. Esto esta mal.


	10. quien demonios es Jacob Black?

Genteeeee!

Mil sin escribir!!! Hasta me siento rara escribiendo en el monitor!! Netaaaaaa!

Pero bueno…escribo para pedir perdon. La vida no ha sido la mas suave conmigo y eso significa que no eh echo cosas divertidas [ mas bien no eh tenido tiempo] desde hace mucho, pero creo que ya estoy mejor. Y si quieren seguir el fic se los agradeceria muxooo!

Si no…pues lo entiendo no se preocupen. ME LO MERESCO!!

Muchas gracias por comentar

Kell Masen: jaja que bueno qe te gusto mi disculpa! jajaja [pulgares arriba] Y CLARO que voy a leer t nueva historia! jajjaa solo dame un poco de tiempo para ponerme al dia con Fanfiction! Ojala te guste el cap.

Tamynna: TAMYNNAA! jajajaj yo tmb te extranie jajaj las extranie a todas un monton!! jajaja y tambien me pondre a llorar en el teclado! jajajaja es genial estar de vuelta! los extraterrestres me dieron chance jajajaja

Bellice Brandon Cullen: hey! tocaya! jajajaja qe bueno que te gusto el cap y ojala los sigas! jajaja bye!

Edward's Little Girl: hey chica! jajaja lo se lo se fueron 4 meses y eso es bastante! jajaja pero ya volvi y tengo una sorpresin jejeje sigue con el de BELONG WITH MEE se ve que vA A eStar super!!! tqm! gracias por todo!

taaniaahCullen: idiooooooot! jajajaj lo se ya volvi! y se que me asesinas si no subo pero pss ya! jajaj ya subi! jjaja

Ojala les gusteee!

Por cierto….las votaciones quedaron 6 nessie y 4 leah! jajaja eso significa que...NESSIE gana! wuuu [aplausos] jajajaj

P.S: EDWARD DIJO QUE ME IBA A DAR TWILIGHT Y TENIA LA COPIA EN SU MANO CUANDO JACOB SE TRANSFORMO EN LOBO Y SE LO COMIO DE LOS CELOS. AHORA SI PUEDO DECIR: UN LOBO SE COMIO MI TWILIGHT!!! xP

* * *

EDWPOV

Jacob!- grito bella entusiasmada.

-Jacob?- lo dije mas para mi mismo que para los demás. ¿Quién demonios era Jacob? (1) ¿Por qué Bella estaba tan entusiasmada con el tipo? ¿Por qué tenia esta enormes ganas de darle un golpe a ESE tipo? Sacudí mi cabeza y cuando mire de nuevo Bella estaba golpeando el vidrio y agitando su mano a "Jacob". Me acerque a ella.

-¿Bella? ¿Quién es Jacob?- pregunte pacíficamente, opuesto a como me sentía, claro.

-¡oh! Jacob es mi…- y el timbre de la puerta sono. Su… ¿novio? Me rechinaron los dientes de solo pensarlo. _Relájate Edward…solo…relájate _pense para mi mismo y vi como Emmett abria la puerta

-¿Esta Bella aquí? – pregunto jacob, aunque la respuesta era demaciado estupida. El ya la habia saludado.

-¡Hola Jacob!- dijo ella y se acerco ala puerta.

-¡Bella!- dijo con voz ronca y grave que denotaba alegria. Lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia adentro y lo solto. Definitivamente queria matar al idiota.

- ¡Chicos:! – dijo Bella en voz alta- el es Jacob Black…mi mejor amigo de la infancia- eso me dejo un poco mas tranquilo pero la forma en que Black la miraba no era muy fraternal que digamos (2).

- ¿Qqueeeeeee?!! – grito Alice desde la cocina y fue hasta la sala como un tornado- pense que YO era tu mejor amiga!!!- dijo con cara de perrito triste.

Y todos empezaron a reir…menos yo.

- jaja es que Jacob es mi mejor amigo chico y tu mi mejor amiga chica

-¡ooh!- dijo Alice- pense que me habias olvidado Bella- y la abrazo fuerte. Bella se rio un poco y Jacob tambien.

-Soy Alice. La MEJOR amiga de Bella- dijo en un tono comicamente desafiante. Intentandolo ver desde arriba pero era imposible. Ella estiro su mano para tomar la de el.

-Pues yo soy Jacob Black. El MEJOR amigo de Bella- contesto siguiendole el juego y estrecharon las manos.- Bella me ha contado sobre ti- Alice sonrio – y me conto que quieres ser diseñadora de modas.

-asi es- asintió.

-¿Sabes? Mi prima Leah tiene este taller donde varias chicas se reunen para crear disenios, si quieres unirte…- se encogio de hombros y a Alice le brillaron los ojos de emocion.

-¡si si si! ¡gracias Jacob Black!- y se colgo de su cuello para abrazarlo. Mire a Jasper y vi como entrecerraba sus puños con fuerza y ya no tenia expresión en el rostro. Tendria que preguntarle después.(3)

-Bueno…-se acerco Emmett a el- yo soy Emmett, el hermano de Alice- dijo en tono protector y intimidante, protegiendo a sus dos pequeñas: Alice y Bella.

-un gusto.- y se saludaron con las manos.

-¡Hombre! En verdad tienes fuerza!- dijo Emmett soltandose y estirando los dedos. Jaco se encogio de hombros.

-me ejercito un poco- y Emmett adopto un actitud de niño de primaria.-¡te juego vencidas!- dijo con la palabra "competencia" escrita en la cara.

-Claro, cuando quieras.- contesto con una asquerosa sonrisa.

-te presento a mi hermosa novia Rosalie- y la atrajo hacia el, tomándola de la cintura.

-Hola- dijo el y ella respondio igual.- Oye, Leah tiene todas las pasarelas grabadas por si te falto algun dato. Vi que estabas tomando nota.

-oh jajaja gracias- contesto ella con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué ahora todos se unieron al club "yo amo a jacob"?!(4) cuando paso?! Hace cinco minutos todos estaba igual que yo, ahora todos quieren ser sus amigos. Esto esta mal.

- y el es Jasper, uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo Emmett y Jasper lo saludo friamente. Al menos EL estaba de mi lado.

-hey! ¿tu pin es de la guerra civil cierto?- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa idiota.

-eh…si?- contesto Jaz algo desconfiado.

-wow! Enserio! Esa batalla fue epica!- dijo el- aunque creo que el sur estaba mejor organizado.

-yo..igual- dijo jasper con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

GENIAL. Abandonado por mis tropas en el campo de batalla. La vida es una asco.(5)

-y el es Edward Masen- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto- conteste entre dientes.

-igualmente- contesto del mismo modo y me estrecho la mano con mas fuerza de la necesaria, lo cual me causo dolor en los dedos. Nos soltamos y el chico siguió mirandome con desafio y gracias al cielo, sin su estupida sonrisa. Entrecerre los ojos en repuesta y vi a Bella de reojo. Se veia preocupada y nos miraba el uno al otro. Sono el timbre de nuevo. Esta vez Alice abrio la puerta.

-¡mami, papi!- grito Alice y ellos entraron ala casa con una pila de pizzas en sus brazos.

-la comida esta lista!- dijo su mama, Renee Cullen. Tenia el pelo de color castaño claro y lo llevaba tan corto como Alice, solo que este era un poco mas largo y ondulado. Sus ojos eran verdes y su complexión, pequeña.

-Claro, Renne las preparo con mucho cariño- dijo con sarcasmo y Renee le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo: el, al parecer, era Phil Cullen.

- bueno- Renee tomo una caja mediana – Phil y yo vamos a ver una pelicula arriba…si nos necesitan.- mientras decia esto, iban camino alas escaleras. Creo en verdad creo que no querian ser interrumpidos.

-chao mami!- dijo Alice y sus padres desaparecieron por las escaleras.

-A COMER!- grito Emmett mientras se abalanzaba por una caja de pizza.

Bella tomo un asiento alado de mi…y Black. Converse con ella un poco y fueron los mas agradables de esa velada (6), aun que seguia teniendo un extranio sabor amargo en mi garganta, no se porque. Cuando deje de pensar tanto, vi que todos se reian de algo.

-claro, yo siempre fui el guapo de la colonia- dijo Black comiendo un pedazo de pizza. Todos rieron menos yo, obviamente.

- Por favor! Eras obeso Jacob, ya superalo (7) – dijo Bella y dio un sorbo a su refresco. Sonrei para mis adentros por su comentario.

-oh! Pero tu…- la apunto con el dedo- tu estabas enamorada de mi en cuarto de primaria. No creas que lo olvide!- NO. El no dijo eso. Escuche como todos "aullaban" para burlarse de Bella, quien se habia puesto completamente roja. Voy a golpearlo. JURO que voy a golpearlo. Jasper tomo mi hombro y me dijo en voz baja.

- Edward, relajate- intente de relajarme un poco, aliviado de que nadie habia escuchado. El solia tener ese poder en la gente.

- Era joven, no sabia de la vida y no conocia nada mejor- dijo Bella recuperando la postura y todos rieron repitiendo "uuuuu" y aullando de nuevo.

- Si, claro- dijo Jacob con sarcasmo y por un momento la miro con ojos de borreguito degollado(9) Y Bella jamas lo noto. Sacudio su cabeza – bueno…muchas gracias por la pizza, enserio.- _si, largate_. Pense para mi mismo.

-Cuando quieras, bro!- dijo Emmett extendiendole el puño. Lo chocaron. Jacob se paro y miro a Bella.

-oh!- reacciono y se paro. – te acompaño. Quiero ver mi nueva camioneta.- y sonrio. Sentia como la Bilis subia por mi garganta.(10)

-Okay- Black sonrio.

-vienen chicos?- nos invito Bella.

-yo si- dije casi saltando de mi asiento y vi como Black me fulminaba con la mirada.

-bien- Jacob finjio una sonrisa y fuimos los tres ala cochera. Bella corrio hacia una vieja pick up roja.

-¡WOW, JAKE! ¡quedo como nueva!- dijo tocando la pick up.

- y puse esto para ti- se dirigió ala cajuela y en la parte cerca de la placa, habia una clase de elegante tatuaje en ella. Era una B de Bella junto con una pequeña luna garigoleada.

- Es genial, muchas gracias!- sonrio de oreja a oreja.

-jaja de nada- rio Jacob y me senti completamente como un maltercio en ese empalagoso cuadro de felicidad.

- deja saco mi moto de la pick up- dijo Jacob y de un salto subio ala parte trasera de la camioneta. Fantastico. TODAS prefieren a los chicos malos con motocicletas no? (11)Aunque era mi oportunidad.

-este… ¿Bella?- dije.

-¿si?- me miro con esos dulces ojos chocolate.

-Sobre lo que te habia dicho…- _antes de que el chico tonto llegara- _queria saber si tu…- y un estruendo nos sobresalto a ambos.

- lo siento- dijo Jacob después de recoger la motocicleta.- se me solto de las manos- _si claro._ Bajo la moto y sonrio a Bella.

-Bella- saco algo de su bolsillo- la pick up es toda tuya. – y saco un llavero con un lobo d emadera, al parecer tallado a mano.

-Jake, no debiste – lo tomo y lo miro maravillada. – es hermoso. En verdad tienes talento.

-Lo hice especialmente para ti- y le lanzo una de sus sonrisas bobas. Si, definitivamente yo no encajaba en el cuadro de felicidad.

-nos vemos, Bells- dijo Jacob.

-Adios, Jake!- y lo abrazo. LO ABRAZO. Senti como la cosa amarga subia de nuevo por mi garganta.

Se soltaron y Black subio a su moto, despareciendo en el horizonte… al fin.

- creo que yo tambien debo irme- miro el reloj- ya pasan de las 11 y Charlie va a preocuparse.

-si- dije sin emocion.

- y talvez deba despedirme de los demas- dijo ella. Empezaba a lucir algo preocupada.

-si- repeti.

- ¿oye que querias decirme hace rato?- me quede callado. No crei que estuviera poniendo atención.

-nada. No era nada- me di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta.

De todos modos, ella tenia a jacob Black.

* * *

CHAN CHAN! Algo corto, lo se. Pero si no lo corto a ahí pss queda feo y asi asi que….pss CHAN CHAN!.

No se preocupen chicas, de ahora en adelante voy a tener mas tiempo y subire mas rapido! Oki doks? Jajaja

me senti rara hablando desde el punto de vista de Edward y no se si lo hice bien. Suena EDWARDOSO para ustedes? jajajaja

**Especificaciones!**

1. Titulo del fic! xP

2. fraternal se refiere a hermanos o algo asi

3. hmm…qe sera??

4. eeehhh! Yo me uno a ese club! xP luna nueva a cambiado mi forma de ver a Jacob BAAAAAAABAAA! x3

5. Concuerdo contigo mi edward!

6. Pff super cursi!xP

7. jajajajajajajja ERAZ OBESO JACOB! Jajajajja me lo imagine toda una bolita y asi! Jajaja

8. Ironico: en la peli son vampiros y ahora aúllan como lobos…wau…que complejo xP

9. SALVEN A LOS BORREGOS!

10. Eres psíquica, Tamy! jajajaja

11. aaawn! Yo te quiero asi, Edward! JAAJAJ

Muchas gracias a todas todas!

En especial a Tania que me estuvo diciendo que lo siguiera y que no lo dejara

Te amo menza! Jajajaja

Saludines a todas

ADIVINEN QUEEEE? SI, subire soundtrack! es algo que tengo muchas ganas de hacer y me vale que me digan cosas de los liricos. YA tengo cmo 2 caps echos y me falta pasar la intro ala compu pro...talvez a mas tardar...el viernes. Si, a mas tardar el viernes!

L de Leche a qedado olvidado porque wow! ese cap ya paso hace un buen asi que usteds diganme qe onda lo quieren? o se revolveran? ustds deciden chicas!

cuidense!

With love,

_Bellalice Cullen._


End file.
